Yugioh: Forgtten Memories
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: Okay, This story was said a plagerizer but it isn't. now summary A new studnet comes into Yugi's class, he has feelings for her. Soon her friend Bastet comes and gets to together with Kaiba and balh balh, R
1. Please read this frist!

Okay this a read me first thing so hear me out.

Today is September 10 it has been awhile since my Yu-gi-oh story has been up, because some people on ff.net have accused me of plagiarism of which is false. The reason being is that I only used one word from somebody else, which was a name and it was only a coincidence that me and Demon's Game had the same name for Kaiba in his past life. 

I was told so by my English teacher, today about plagiarism and she said it plagiarism only if someone used 5 or more words from somebody else's work. And also I didn't know that Demon's Game had used this name before me. So it can not be said I plagiarized because I did not use 5 or more words from ANYTHING of Demon's Game works. 

Thank you for reading this before reading my story. (I used Seth as Seto's past name)

Also if you ask your English teacher about his he/she might say the same thing mine did. 

~Akouha Son Kellori


	2. Part One: A New Student and More

Yugi was asleep in bed, then he started tossing and turning.

__

Yugi was running to something, what he didn't know. Then he saw a girl about his age her back was to him. She seemed to have white and lavender hair, and she was wearing a long light blue dress that was covered in sequence. As he was getting at least a foot near her, he changed into Yami. He looked at himself "What the hell? I'm Yami" He looked back up to see the girl change too. He gasped in shock she turned to look at him. Her eyes were closed and he had a lump in his throat, Her white-lavender hair was short, like a guys hairstyle, it was similar to Joey's. Her bangs where reddish color that ran into her face but not her eyes. At least three of her bangs were slicked back into her hair, and the others were on her face, she opened her eyes. Her eyes were a deep blue as deep as the deepest blue sapphire, as she looked at Yami a golden feather appeared on her head. Then the eye appeared on his as well, like reacting to her. She came closer to him he gulped, she came an inch to Yami "hello Yugi" and he was shocked "how did you know my name?" She giggled and smiled "I just know you" and her eyes narrowed and she leaned closer to him and her lips were near his....

Yugi shot up and looked at himself "I am Yami! but how?" Then he looked at his clock and ran out of his room to get ready for school. He ate, got dressed, and ran out the door, but not before he put on his Millennium puzzle, and turned back into Yugi before he got out of the door. 

Joey came into the room to see Yugi somewhat out of breath "Hey Yugi, what's wrong?" just after Joey asked Tristan and Tea came into the room. Yugi looked at his friends "I had a strange dream, and I really don't want to talk about it okay" and they nodded. "oh yeah, hey Joey did you see that new kid?" Joey looked over at Tristan and nodded "yeah I did she's quite the looker" and Tea agreed with both "yes she is pretty" and Yugi had no idea what they were talking about. "Who's the new kid?" Tristan looked at Yugi "oh my gosh Yugi you didn't see her jeez" Then the door swung open and a young girl came into the room and closed the door behind her. "That's the girl Yug" Joey said, and just as Yugi looked at her a lump formed in his throat. It looked exactly like the girl in his dream this morning! She walked to the front of the room and the teacher annoced that she was the new student and she bowed "Hello, I'm Gina Ran but call me Gini" and she took her seat next to......Yugi!!! Out of the corner of his eye he looked at her with shock and gulped and hoped she wouldn't notice him for a while. She noticed him right off the bat and giggled to herself.

Yugi was playing Dueling Monsters with Joey while every one was watching and Gini looked over at them and giggled. She stood and walked over to Joey and looked at his cards, and Yugi gulped Joey looked back to see Gini looking at his cards "So Gini do you play Dueling Monsters?" and she nodded, with her reddish bangs shook. Joey smiled "cool, do you want to play me, after me and Yugi are done?" and she looked at Yugi, smiled and narrowed her eyes "yes, I would enjoy that, Joey" and Joey turned back to his game with Yugi. Yugi beat him with in two minutes, "Okay, Gini its your turn" and Gini took Yugi's seat, Yugi looked at her "do you need a de..." she cut him off "no I don't but thanks for asking" and smiled. Joey killed her first monster which was a winged dragon and his monster was still on the board. She picked up a card, looked and smiled "I'll wait on this one" and put down a different monster, which was a T-Rex. After two minutes Joey was down to 200 life points and Gini was at 1000 life points. "Man your good, Gini" she acted surprised "why thank you Joey". Then Joey put down a tough baby dragon "beat that" Gini looked at the Baby Dragon and smiled evilly, because she knew that killing the baby dragon would wipe out his life points. "Okay I will" she said, Joey looked shocked as she pulled a card from her hand "Orange eye Dragon" and Joey was down to zero life points. Yugi was shocked because he had never seen that card before, Joey leaned over and shook her hand "how did you learn to play like that" She looked at Joey calmly and answered "practiced for a long time since I was two" let go of Joey's hand and walked out of the class room, leaving Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea stunned.

"Grandpa I'm home" Yugi said as he walked in, just to see Gini talking to his grandfather, Grandpa looked over Gina's shoulder and smiled "hello Yugi" and Gini looked over at Yugi, with her white-lavender hair shook along and smiled. 

"Well I better go I'll see later Mr. Moto bye" Gini said and walked out the door "Grandpa, how do you know Gini?" he asked. Yugi's Grandpa looked at him "You mean Gina, she was coming her since she was young, because her Aunt gives some of her shipment of cards to me, and she just brings them over" Yugi was shocked "Grandpa how come I never saw her before" 

"Because she always came while you were at school or sleeping" Yugi felt a lump and nodded and walked to his bedroom.

-The next day-

The next day Gini as usual was sitting next to Yugi and smiling somewhat at him and he was blushing. The teacher came in and announced there was a dance at the school this Saturday, and anyone could come. When Gini heard this she was full of excitement and ready to do anything in school. Yugi was wondering was she was thinking, _Why do I get a lump in my throat every time I see her? _Yugi asked himself. She looked over at Yugi and wonder what he was thinking of her. Also that she would see him tonight and be alone with only him.

As usual Yugi and Joey played dueling Monsters and Yugi was winning, with Gini watching and obvering Joey. Joey was somewhat nervous that Yugi's girlfriend was scoping him out and his cards. She came over to Joey and pointed to a card that mysteriously appeared in his hand. At that time Joey had little life points and Yugi had a bit more than him. Joey put down the card and all of Yugi's life points were gone, Yugi looked over at the card in shock and amazement. "How did you get that card Joey?" and Joey shrugged and both looked over to Gini but she was gone. "Darn, she's gone" Yugi said and Joey, Tea, and Tristan agreed with Yugi. All thought they were going to have to ask her some questions later.

****

After Joey put down the card Gini ran out of the room and walked home, she didn't really want to explain that card that was put in Joey's deck. She smiled finally getting home, the house she lived in with her aunt and uncle. It was a big house because her aunt owned many game shops but she was the manger of the one in this town. Her uncle a an arcoulgist and studied ancient cities and empires, the house was a red color, and it had at least fifty rooms! It also had many windows, and Gini walked inside and her aunt was there to greet her at the door "Hello Gini, and how was school?" Gini smiled and said "Full of enjoyment" She walked past her aunt as she did her aunt's voice came again "It was because of the destiatant boy wasn't" Gini was shocked but yet not surprised that her Aunt knew this, she nodded and walked to her room. 

-that night-

Yugi was tossing and turning in his sleep again and could not help it, it was that dream again.

__

The girl was about to kiss him, but he backed away from her, she stood and walked near him again. "It's alright if you don't want me to kiss you" Yami was relived, she came back and hugged him. That he did not mind and held her too "Who are you?" he asked, she looked up at him and sighed as she let him go and turned. Yami thought she was going to leave and grabbed her arm "Do...." he started but didn't finish because of the girl's two fingers. "I wasn't going to leave, I promise you. You will know who I am on Saturday" and Yami nodded. She smiled at him, with a certain shone in her eyes, but what he did not know. She held out her palm and took Yami's hand "dance with me?" and Yami shook his head "I don't even know how to dance" She smiled grew and pulled one arm around her waist as he gulped. "I will show you how to dance" she said and continued, she put her arm on the one that was around her waist, and grasped the other. To Yami's surprise he was quite good, then he felt a stone ball in his stomach. "What is wrong with me? How come I do this?" he asked himself yet could not answer. They dance for what seemed like no timed had passed at all but in truth hours had passed, and just as soon as it started it ended. Before the dream was over she let go and smiled "well I will see you Saturday, Yugi" and Yami nodded. Then out of nowhere he felt her lips on his and her hand around his collar. 

Yugi awoke as Yami "she kissed me...." he said to himself and went to get ready.

-at school-

Class just ended on a Friday afternoon, and Joey was playing Tea at dueling monsters and today Gini decided not to get involved. Yugi was watching and contunicely kept looking over at Gina, he couldn't get her out of his head. He walked away from the game and over to Gini "Hey Gini" Gini looked up from her book and looked at Yugi "Hey Yugi" and she smiled. "Hey how come you aren't watching?" Gini almost dropped her book but Yugi didn't noticed "Well, I didn't want to get involved again like I have been" and looked back to her book while Yugi turned back to watch Joey and Tea and Tea was wining. "Hey Yug, how come your girlfriend isn't talking to you?" Joey asked Yugi shocked said "she's not my girlfriend Joey" Joey, Tea, and Tristan eyed Yugi. "Oh really, then how come you get the love look in your eyes, and blush when Gini is even mention to you?" Tristan said. "I do not, Tristan" Yugi retorted and everyone shook there heads. Gini blushing left the room to go home and Yugi wanted to follow her. At that moment Tea won and Yugi was out of there in a flash, "Wow, he's in a hurry" Tea said.

Yugi followed Gini home without being noticed and it has worked so far, she didn't even notice him yet. _Am I in love? _Yugi asked himself and still could not think of an answer, then started looking at her with certain looks of adornment. Then he saw her walk into a big house and gasped in amazement about how big her house was and then ran home.

-Saturday-

It was about time for the party, and Yugi was getting dressed with his best clothes and he was happy, because he would find out who was in his dreams. Then his grandpa came in "Yugi your friends are here" Yugi looked over at his grandfather and nodded "tell them I'll be there in just a sec" and Grandpa nodded and walked out. Yugi just now finished and walked out and to his friends, Tristan looked at Yugi "Hey Yugi are you going to dance with your girlfriend" just as he finished Yugi pushed all of them out the door, before his grandpa could start asking questions. Tristan looked at Yugi "jeez Yugi, what did you do that for?" Yugi looked at Tristan "I didn't want him to start asking questions" Joey and Tea giggled as quietly as they could with out Yugi hearing them. After the yelling and giggle was over they started walking to the party. 

Yugi was looking around looking for the girl that was in his dreams but could not find her. Joey, Tristan, and Tea were already inside "Come on Yugi" Tea said Yugi sighed "coming Tea" just as he was about to walk to the door he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Gini behind him "who are you looking for Yugi?" Yugi could not speak because he felt a lump in his throat again and a stone ball in stomach. She smiled and grabbed his arm, "come on, Yugi" and he allowed her to drag him into the party. 

__

How am I suppose to find out who she is? Yugi thought, then Tristan whispered to Joey "Joey look Yugi's girlfriend is hanging herself all over him." Joey looked over at the two and nodded. Then a slow dance started when Gini heard the music she turned to Yugi "hey Yugi, lets dance" Yugi turned and shook his head. Gini pouted and grabbed his arm "Gini, what are you doing?" and she didn't answer _Well this is the only way I know how to tell you _she thought. "Gini what is going on?" but she still didn't answer, and placed his hand around her waist and placed her arm on his and grabbed his other hand, and motioned him to start and take the lead. So Yugi did, to his surprise this was the same dance that happened in his dream, then he looked down at her dress it was a light blue with sequence, it had no straps. _Gini is the one in my dreams! _Yugi realized and then she placed her head on his chest . After the dance was over they bowed to each other and he moshied her to the corner of the room she followed him. He grabbed her and held her close and she rapped her arms around him. "Gini are you the one in my dreams?" she looked at him and nodded. Yugi gasped "You know every thing about me then" She looked up and her hand touched his face and he looked back down at her. "Not every thing, but I know a lot." then the feather appeared and his eye did the same. 

Then honking came from outside, and the feather and eye disappeared "what was that?" Yugi asked Gina looked then looked at Yugi. "It's my aunt, she came to take me home" Yugi looked aghast "This early?" he questioned and Gina nodded "she really doesn't want me to stay out too late" Yugi saddened nodded and let her go. Yugi looked sadly as she left but she waved, and Yugi waved back "goodbye..." Tristan walked over "Did your girlfriend kiss you goodbye Yug?" Yugi looked at Tristan about to say that she wasn't his girlfriend. Then he thought about it "no she did not, I have to go" he answered quietly and walked out of the gym. Joey looked at Tristan so did Tea "he didn't argue with me" Tristan whispered, Joey and Tea looked on at Tristan wondering what in the hell he was talking about.

When Yugi got home his Grandpa what already asleep, which he was thankful for, and he went to bed as well. Just as he went to sleep he tossed and turned. 

__

He felt lips on his and knew who it was this time, and he grasped her in his arms. After he let her go to see she was wearing something different then the last time. She wore something an Egyptian queen would wear, it was white, which was see-though with a red sash. Yami looked her over from head to toe, then looked at her chest then choked. He did because he could clearly see her breast, as well as her nipples, and looked away. "Why are you wearing that?" he had to ask, Gini smiled and hugged him, "because, I am a decedent of Egyptian royalty" she whispered in his ear, then kissed it. Yami looked at her, and pulled her closer to him "you shocked me by wearing that" 

__

"Yes I know,......my love" and got herself closer to his warm body. Yami hide his thought to touch her breast, he didn't want to be a pervert and just held her close to him

__

She looked at him and smiled "I wonder, what you thought of me?" she asked her white-lavender hair with reddish bangs, shaking with her movement. He looked at her "I think you are........" just as he was saying she looked back, then a lighted doorway appeared. She backed away "I'm sorry Yugi, I have to go" he kissed her forehead "Its alright" and let her go.

"How come did she have to go" Yugi wondered.

Yugi waited in the class room for Gina, then Tristan walked in and gave Yugi a newgi ruffling his hair. "TRISTAN!!!!!" Yugi shouted Tristan got a smirk on his face "so Yugi how's you're girlfriend?" 

"I'm fine Tristan" a voice said, he looked to see Gini there smiling with her bangs shaking when she giggled. Bakura looked over, to see Yugi blushing Tristan wondering what the world and Gina laughing. He smiled there was something he wanted to ask her "Hey! Gini" Bakura shouted. She looked over at him, her white-lavender, shook "yes?" Bakura walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and Yugi got extremely jealous. "what is the card you can, identify yourself with" Gina was a bit shocked at the question, but smiled "well what's yours?" 

Bakura pulled out a card of his deck and showed it to her "the change of heart card" she looked at the card "nice card, powerful too, Tristan what's yours?" Tristan laughed "mine's the Cyber Commander." At that time Tea and Joey walked in "hey what's going on?" Tea asked. "Yugi?" she asked and he blushed even more "mine? the Dark Magician " Gina looked over at Tea and Joey "Tea, Joey?" and she smiled.

Tea smiled too "Mine is the Magician of Faith" Joey looked over at Gina and smiled too "mine is the Flame Swordsmen!" Then Joey started to dance around. Gini laughed and her hair and bangs shook with her laughter. Bakura looked at her "So what's yours, Gini?" She stopped laughing and took out her deck and looked for it and smiled when she found it "It's this one, guys" and she held it up. They looked at the card and it was like a Egyptian, with angel wings, and a dress a queen would wear from that ancient time. It had long black hair, with one hand on it's chest and the other in the air, also she had a headdress with wings over her ears and a Cobra, with an Egyptian Asp. "What is the name of the card?" Bakura asked she smiled "This one is called Isis, the gather of souls." They moved nervously, because they remembered what happened to there souls when an evil Bakura was playing a shadow game with Yugi. She looked at them and just smiled "If you want to find out what it does play me a game, Yugi." Everyone looked at Yugi who was blushing horribly "come on Yug, play her" Bakura cheered, and Yugi agreed to play Gini.

Yugi was still blushing, from earlier, and Gina was still smiling. "Hey, why don't you guys put your cards in Yugi's deck" Gina suggested. Even if the last time they did that, there souls were sealed in there favorite card, it couldn't happen twice "okay" they agreed.

The game started Yugi first put down Gaia the Dark Knight "nice card Yugi" Gini smiled and had a smile on his face. In the next desk over Kaiba was watching from a distance. He wondered who was going to win this duel, because Yugi was one of the best Duelist. Gina looked over her cards, put one card face down, then as a fighting card she put down the Cat warrior. Yugi wondered what she had put faced down soon he was to find out. "Your turn Yugi" she smiled sweetly, he got a sly smile and planted down the Cyber Commander. "nice move" with a sly smile on her face as well, "I'll attack with the Cyber Commander" 

"On what?"

"On the face down card" She shrugged and turned the card over,.......It was a morphing jar "Shit, all the cards in our hands got to the graveyard" they both put there hands into the discard pile and got new hand cards. She took out another card laid it face down, then another the same way. She looked at Yugi, now her turn was over, he didn't know what to do. _Does he have all the parts of Exodia? No he lost three parts but I have them and I do have all the parts of Exodia, I'll just give Yugi the extra's he needs and put them into the deck. _As she thought he placed down the Curse of Dragons, and then used a palmazion card to combine, Gaia and the Curse of Dragons. With them they destroyed her Cat Warrior, "oh, well" _She's not worried at all, why? _Yugi asked himself, she found a good card in her hand "Orange eye Dragon" Yugi was somewhat worried she would have that card in her hand. "Gaia is destroyed" she said with our emotion. Yugi looked at her with shock, she looked like she had no heart for the cards at all. "Somened Skull." With that card he destroyed her dragon, but yet she still smiled now it was her turn, she still didn't have Isis in her hand, but that was okay. "White Magical hat" she said with a whisper, and the Cyber Commander was gone now too. Yugi was down to 1000 life points, and Gina was at 1710, "your turn Yugi" 

He looked at his hand and put down the Flame Swordsman, and attacked the, faced down card. It was another Morphing jar, and again put there hand cards in the discard pile. Gina smiled and placed down.........Isis the Gather of Souls, Yugi wondered what this card could do.

He attacked with the Summoned Skull, and it did nothing "how come, my attack didn't do and damage?" Gina laughed "That's easy Yugi, Isis is one of the strongest cards, next to Exodia. Actually according to, a legend Isis the Gather of Souls is the wife of Exodia, when in the shadow realm they are a great team, if they are on the field at the same time, and on the same side" Yugi was shocked "your turn Yugi" she smiled "oh yes, there are only two ways to defeat Isis." _Why did she tell me that? _Yugi wondered, and picked up a card shocked to see what it was "A part of Exodia, how did that get in my hand?" he whispered so no one else could hear. Then looked at Gina "she's giving me a clue, why?" he wondered. "Reborn the monster" and got back the Gaia and Dragon combo. She smiled and flipped over on of the dead monsters, "You can't...." 

"Yes I can, Isis can bring back anyone of my monsters from the graveyard, and has two attacks one is _very_ deadly, trust me" 

Yugi groaned, "come on Yugi, you can beat her" Bakura cheered, and the others said the same thing. Yugi didn't know if they were right, he needed help, and then he turned into Yami, and she turned into her other form as well. "well Yugi? what are you going to do?" she asked with her musically sounding voice. He grabbed another card......it was another part of Exodia, then noticed he only needed one more card to complete Exodia, and had the change of heart card. "I use the change of heart card" It didn't work on Isis but did work on her Cat warrior. "How come it didn't work on Isis?" Gina giggled "It won't work on her she is too, strong minded for it to work, sorry." Kaiba wondered if Yugi was going to win this one it didn't seem like it, but things never turn out as you think they might. Yugi's turn wasn't over yet, and destroyed the White Magical Hat. Now it was Gina's turn "I'll attack with Isis, she will destroy, they Cat warrior you turned on me. With Faith sword!" Now the Cat was gone, It was Yugi's turn. He took a card he smiled it was the last piece he needed. "Now I have all five parts of Exodia, and he will destroy your Isis" and Exodia did do that because Exodia was much stronger than Isis. 

Gina smiled "good game Yugi, here I want you to have this" and she pulled out a card and handed it to him "Isis" she nodded "There is only two, a very rare card, I want you to have it, Yugi." Yugi looked at her and nodded "Thank you, Gini" and Bakura, Tristan, Tea, and Joey cheered for Yugi. 

-Tuesday-

Gini had some bad news to give Yugi. But she didn't know how to tell him, Yugi wrapped one arm around Gina. "Yugi I have something to tell you....now." Yugi looked over at her and smiled "Sure. What is it?" he questioned. She looked sadly at him, she started to cry "Tomorrow I have to leave for Egypt, I'm sorry you can't come" Yugi didn't know what to do "That's alright, I'll stay here and wait for you." Gina smiled and kissed him for the last time.

**__**


	3. Part Two: Gini is Back in Town

-7 years later-

Bakura sighed, while he was looking for a phone number which he couldn't find at all. Just as he sat down in defeat, the phone rang _who could that be? _ He thought. At the second ring, he picked up the phone. "Hello" Bakura only had to wait about two seconds for a reply. "Hey Bakura!!! Its great to hear your voice again!!" In a instant Bakura knew who it was "Gini!!!! where are you???!!" he shouted. He heard her giggle into the phone "I'm still in Egypt, and I'm arriving back home in about two days around 4 o'clock. And I want you to pick me up Bakura. Also I don't want you to Yugi yet..." Bakura was ecstatic "Not tell Yugi!!!! well I'll keep this from him for awhile. But after awhile I will tell him, but you should tell him yourself." Bakura heard a sigh over the phone "Yes your right Bakura.. Its just I don't want to tell him right now.... So will you pick me up?" Bakura shook his head to himself. "yes I'll pick you up, Gina" 

"Thank you Bakura" Bakura smiled "your welcome Gina" and Bakura and Gina hung up there phones in there respuful places.

-2 days later-

Bakura waited at the airport waiting for Gini's plane to come. _ Oh boy..... If Yugi knew about this he would be really jealous of me..._ Bakura thought. He wasn't paying that much attention, then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hello Bakura" Bakura jumped a little "Oh its you Gini.... don't do that please..." Gina smiled and nodded "Okay, I'm sorry I scared you Bakura" Bakura smiled "Its okay, come on....do you want to walk?" Gini nodded "That's fine" and grabbed onto Bakura's arm. In turn Bakura blushed, at what Yugi's girlfriend was doing.

"So what have you been doing, these past seven years, Gini?" Bakura asked as he walked with Gina. Gina smiled "Studies, about my family....and finding my parents." Bakura looked over at Gina "You're parents.. didn't they die while in Egypt?" he asked and Gina nodded. "At least I thought they died. But as it turned out, there souls were trapped in objects. So I put there souls into these cards." Gina reached into her breast pocket and pulled out some cards. One was the Lady of Faith, the others were the Dark Magician and Magical White Hat. "My Father is in the Magical White Hat card, and my Mother is in the Lady of Faith." Bakura smiled "Why do you keep the Dark Magician in your pocket?" Gina blushed "It reminds me of Yugi." Just then Tristan, Tea, and Joey saw Bakura with a pretty attractive young woman around there age. "Hey Bakura" Tea yelled. Bakura cringed, and turned "Hi, Tristan, Tea, Joey" and faked a smile. While Gini was trying to find a way to disappear. 

"So who's the babe?" Tristan asked. Joey looked her over from head to toe. She had a boy cut hair style, which her hair was whitish-lavender, and her bangs where now a reddish-gold, which match perfectly with her sapphire eyes. "Ya she is a babe" Joey said, Tea shook her head in amazement _Can boys think more things then girls......_ Tea sighed. "Well, I really gotta go and so does she" and as soon as he finished he grabbed Gina's wrist and ran with her behind him leaving they to stare in shock. 

"Thank you for walking me home, Bakura" Gina said as she smiled. "Your welcome, Gini" Bakura smiled as well, and out of nowhere she kissed his cheek and walked to her front door, and waved. Bakura blushed and waved anyway, "I'll see you later, Gini" Bakura shouted as Gina walked in the door. 

Yugi had just bumped into the others, and they were telling him about Bakura and the girl he was with. "Yeah, she looked like Gini..." Tea said absentmindly. Yugi stood there in shock _Gini?!?! She's back....how come she didn't tell me? _Yugi wondered if she was back. He would have to have a little talk with Bakura tomorrow.... "So tell me more guys" and they did. 

That night Gini couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning, and giving up trying to sleep she got up and walked to the game room. She set up the chess board and when into the shadow realm. She picked one of the cards and tossed it to the other chair, it was the Lady of Faith card she always kept in her breast pocket. It manifested, into human shape like the actual lady of faith card. "Gini what is wrong my daughter?" She asked and in fact this was her mother's sprit talking to her. "Please sit and play chess and I will explain" Gina said with a sigh and they started to play. She told her mother of her problems, like her fearing for Yugi's life, and the evil creature she had been dreaming about since she had got to Egypt. "Checkmate" her mother said, Gina looked and sighed "Yes you have beaten me, you were always good at chess mother" The Lady of Faith got up and hugged her daughter, and Gina looked up into her mothers Sapphire eyes where she had gotten them from. "Don't worry, I think Yugi can take care of himself. " Gina smiled "Thank you for listening mother." Her mother smiled "Don't forget, I'll always listen and so will everyone of your anssisters." and with that said the image dissipated and returned to the card. With what her mother said left Gina thinking. 

-June 6, the day after. around 3:30 pm-

Yugi was walking to Bakura's apartment mad as hell. What was Bakura doing with his girlfriend, and why was she with him. Just thinking about it made him mad. Yugi couldn't stand it, Gina could have very well dumped him but he couldn't think like that. He would let her explain herself, in why she didn't tell him that she was coming home. 

Gina was sitting in a chair in Bakura's apartment "So what's wrong Gini?" Bakura asked. Gina sighed he whitish-lavender hair clinging to the side of her face. She was sweating pretty bad, and was shaking. Bakura was really worried "Hey, come on what's wro-" Gina had cut him off. "Yugi is coming her and mad." Bakura shrieked "Ohh shit Yugi's going to **kill** me!!!" Gina smiled and shook her head. "No he isn-" Gina couldn't finished because of a fierce knock at the door. Then when nobody answered the person kicked at the door. "Bakura open up I know your in there!!!" It was Yugi, mad as a hornet. 

Gina stood up, and walked to the door. She opened the door and hide behind it. "Bakura, what the hell has been going on here!!" He grabbed angrily at Bakura's collar "Nothing was, going on between me and Bakura. Yugi.." Gina said behind the door, then walked out from behind it. Yugi looked back and let go of Bakura "Gini..... Why didn't you tell me" she shouted with fresh tears coursing down his face from his dark purple eyes. Gina looked into his eyes, they were full of hurt. "I'm sorry Yugi... I was worried about you. I feared that something was going to hurt you if you knew" and tears were now coming from her sapphire eyes. Yugi knew she was being sincere. "I'm sorry Bakura." Bakura nodded "It's okay, Yugi" Then Gina started to tell them about what she found out in Egypt. 


	4. Part Three: YamiYugi and GiyaGina

"Is that the whole story?" Bakura asked , and Gina shook. "No its not, but.... I can't tell you. I'm sorry" Gina got up and walked to the door, and Yugi grasped her upper arm. "You can't tell me! Why?!" Yugi's ruby purple eyes full of tears, had once again coursing down is light flesh face. Yugi looked into her sapphire eyes, noticing something different. Normal they were happy, but now they were full of fear and sadness. Yugi hugged her, only to be pushed away "I'm sorry, Yugi. You must stay away from me!!" Then she ran out the door, Yugi tried to run after, but only to see she vanished, like in a puff of smoke. Yugi touched his buckled shirt, (Yugi is dressed, like Yami now) and felt something in his breast pocket. He pulled whatever was in his pocket to see, it was Isis the gather of souls card. He held the card now in the palm of his hand, like he was about to crush it. But Bakura placed, his hand over the card, stopping Yugi if he was going to crush the card. "Don't do it Yugi" Bakura said picking up the card and putting it back in Yugi's breast pocket. Yugi looked at Bakura with a blank face "Bakura? What do you mean?" Yugi's rubbish-purple eyes, seemed like all of Yugi's life force had been sucked out of him. 

"She's been though a lot, and feeling a lot of pain. Give her time, Yugi." When Bakura said that Yugi's eyes seemed to light up "Thank you Bakura" Bakura smiled and patted Yugi's back. Yugi walked out the door, to see a card laying on the ground "The Lady of Faith.." Yugi said. After staring at it for two seconds, he put in his breast pocket. Then he walked home thinking about what had Gina had said to him.

-that night-

Yugi, sat on his bed still thinking of what had happened earlier. He still couldn't get it out of his head. "Was she fearing for my life...or hers?" Yugi whispered to himself. Yugi with his normal hair style (you know blonde bangs and ruby-purple hair, you get it) laid his head on the pillow. When he felt like he was about to conked out, he felt a presents in his room. He bolted up, looking around then at himself "Yami, I'm Yami again." As he finished he heard a voice say "Yes you are Yami, but also Yugi." Yami looked to see that the Lady of Faith card had come to life and he and it were in the shadow realm. "Who are you?" Yami asked, the Lady of Faith sat on the bed. "I am Giya's mother....." Yami was confused but seemed to know the name "Whose, Giya?" Yami asked. The Lady of Faith smiled "You, as Yugi know her as Gina or Gini. Giya is her other form, such as you are Yami and Yugi." Yami couldn't believe his ears. 

"It's true, Gini has been going though some ruff times. I know she has told me." Yami shook his head. "I don't believe this, I mean your Gini's mother I can-" but he was cut off by Gina's mother's finger. She forced Yami to look into her eyes "You both have the sa....me.....eyes......" Yami said. She nodded "Yes, ever since the ancient times. At least one girl had sapphire eyes, in each family. It all started with the queen of Egypt." Yami looked down, and started to cry "Why? Why? Why?!" Yami shouted. His once ruby-purple eyes now a dark crimson, because of his transformation into Yami, were by now filled with tears. The Lady of Faith tilted Yami's head "Yami....Yugi. She is afraid for you, she doesn't want to see you get hurt" and with that she returned to the card. Yugi still as Yami, got hurriedly got dressed and ran out the door over to Gina's house, he knew what he had to do. 

Once again Gina couldn't sleep, she was cry hard. Her hair clung to her face, which were covered in tears. She walked down the stairs, and heard a knock at the door. "Who would be here this late at night." She walked to the door, and when she got at least ten inches to the door she transformed, but she didn't care. She opened the door to find Yami on the other side of it "Yugi!!!! NO YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!!!!!" as she shouted she noticed that fresh tears were in his eyes. He was all out of breath but he managed to say "Giya......" and pulled a card out of his breast pocket. He handed it to Giya, she looked at it "It's my Lady of Faith card. my m-" but she slammed her mouth shut. Yami smiled "Your mother" Giya was shocked "How did you find that out???" Yami walked in and shut the door. The King of Games, placed his hand on her shoulders, even though it was much to her discomfort. "She told me" Yami said with his breath back, Giya looked childish into Yami's dark crimson eyes. Yami stared into Giya's deep sapphire eyes noticing for the first time how beautiful they looked in the dark. He looked at her whole face, _She looks more adorable in the dark, with some light. Then in the day time. _Then Yami chuckled, which made Giya push him away. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, Yami looked up at her from the floor "Giya....are you that worried that you would push me away?" Giya didn't care anymore, she ran as fast as she could, and Yami was right on her heels. She tripped and turned back into Gina. Yami looked at her and kneeled down so he could hold her in his arms. "Gini, you don't have to do this." He whispered in her ear. Gina looked at Yami with shock his soft deep voice had seem to calm her down and she trusted him. Then Yami did something unexpected, he had smoothed out her lips and kissed them lightly. Gina looked up, with a childish look again "Yami......Yugi" She cried into his buckled shirt. He held her close to him, then about two seconds later he heard her doing quiet snoring. He almost didn't hear her "She fell asleep" Yami said then smiled. His physical contact with her....made her fall asleep making her forget her nightmares. He would stay with her all night if he had to, and he picked her up and took off a lot of his clothes except his pants and slipped them both under the covers and he fell into a deep sleep as well. 


	5. Part Four: Yugi and Gina Getting Closer

-the next morning-

Gina woke up to smell the faintest smell of vanilla, "where is that lovely smell coming from?" she wondered. She turned to see the Yami and turned back into Yugi and was sleeping with her, and she didn't even have a nightmare. _His physical contact, with me comforted me so I could sleep, but......._ she thought. She found out that the vanilla smell was coming from Yugi's hair (I got this from It's no game story, I hope he doesn't mind me doing this). She took the smell in, she had always loved the smell of vanilla ever since she was a child. She knew how she felt for him, but didn't want to put him in **_any_** danger because of her. She moved in closer to Yugi and took in more of the vanilla smell, and held Yugi close to her. She cried quietly into Yugi's bare chest. She gasped quietly and looked up at Yugi's face. _Good..._ she thought she didn't want to wake him. She climbed out of bed, and put on a sparkly pair of white pants. She stood with out a top on and tossed her pajamas onto the bed. She looked at Yugi and sighed, she walked over to her dresser and searched in the drawer. Then she found the shirt she wanted, it was black and appeared low necked. She put on a clear strapped bra, and put the shirt over it, now that it was now on her body it was a 'no-cloth-on-shoulder' shirt. 

She looked in the mirror to see that her hair wasn't clinging to her face like it had been, recently instead it was soft and silky like it normally was. _Odd.... _She thought but put it out of her mind and walked down the stairs to eat something. 

Yugi reached for Gina to find she wasn't even there! Yugi opened his eyes, and she really wasn't there "where did she go?" Yugi wondered rubbing his eyes. His ruby-purple eyes wandered around the room, with a groan he got up out of the bed and walked down the stairs. He didn't even bother with putting on any of his clothes 'cept the pair of pants he already had on. On the fourth to last step of the stairs, he leaned against the railing and looked around. He saw Gina eating at the table, and walked down and stood behind her. Gina sensed something but paid it no heed, until she felt a pair of gentle hands touch her shoulders. "Eeep" she squeaked, and turned to see Yugi smiling at her cutely, and she looked at him blankly. 

Yugi grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Then he tried to embrace her in a gentle hug yet again to be pushed away. Gina sat back down, holding herself. "Why won't you let me near you!!??" Yugi cried, Gina didn't look at him "I don't want you to get hu-" Yugi grabbed her upper arms and shouted in her face. "The only thing that is hurting me right now is your silence! Gina forced to look into Yugi's tear filled eyes, she understood what he wanted of her. Yugi wrapped his arms around her and expected to be pushed away like the last time except it didn't happen. Gina's eyes swelled and harshly wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck, and cried into his bare chest. "Gini...Its alright" he whispered into her ear, to calm her. Then he heard her say "Did you know that your hair smells of vanilla?" Yugi was taken aback by the question. Gina looked up into Yugi's eyes, and put on a weak smile, Yugi smiled and shook his head "no I didn't.." Unexpectedly Gina cuddled against Yugi's chest and giggled "Well you do, and I love it" Yugi couldn't help but smile he seemed to be getting though to her. 

"Tell me why.." Yugi whispered, and Gina's face lost its smile. "It's a curse, anybody I care for will die..." and she started to sob again. Yugi held her even closer. "That's what as been bugging you? Don't worry Yami, protects me....along with you helping him" Gina looked back up at Yugi's face and smiled. Yugi smiled back and nuzzled her neck, "Please don't worry, It's me wants to protect you.." Gina backed away from Yugi. She smoothed out his lips with her fingers, then stroked her lips against his cheek. Yugi moaned loving her caressing him, "Gini, please let me get closer to you. I'll protect you." Gina smiled with happiness back in her sapphire eyes, and leaned closer to Yugi and gave him a gentle kiss. When she was about to pull away, Yugi pulled her back to him. Gina wide eyed, smiled against his caressing lips, and closed her eyes. She didn't care anymore about the ancient curse put upon her family. All she cared about was Yugi, and him being there with her. 

Yugi pulled her away "did you like that?" Gina looked at him with her eyes only half open and nodded blushing a deep crimson. Yugi pulled her closer again and kissed her again, and noticed that her lips tasted like...something sweet. Strange he had never noticed this before, but he pushed that out of his mind and concentrated on Gina pulling her even closer to his warm body. 

He pulled away and Gina stroked his hair with her hand, "Your so kind....and caring" she said as she cuddled closer to him. Yugi smiled and closed his eyes. While he caressed her hair _What soft and silky hair Gini has..._ Yugi thought. He loved the fact he was getting closer to her like they use to be, before she left for Egypt. "Gina!!" a voice said and Gina knew who it was. "Auntie, don't get mad" she said, Yugi looked over at Gina's aunt. She had medium length hair which was blonde, and her eyes where a dark green. "Miss, don't be mad. I Gini's boyfri-" but Yugi couldn't finish. "The Millennium Puzzle!" The woman shouted and grabbed it and looked at it carefully. "You must be the descendent boy, Gina always talked about, well go on you two" and Gina's aunt left the room. Yugi looked puzzled, he also had a sweat drop the size of the titanic right now. "What was that about?" he asked, and Gina giggled "My aunt is always that way. Don't worry about it" She leaned up to kiss Yugi once again. In his head Yami looked on _"Damn that woman...."_ Yami said and Yugi paid it no heed. After the kiss Yugi looked at Gina's attire "Boy, you like doing this to me don't you?" Gina looked confused, then smiled "No not really, I just wanted to wear this" Yugi was taken aback but smiled and just held her close to him not daring to let her go. 


	6. Part Five: Giya's Thoughts

Yugi and Gina had been going out for a few days after the incident in Gina's house. They weren't even bothered by Giya! Which was Gina's other form. Gina thought that Giya felt the same way as she did....but she was wrong. 

In Giya's soul room in Gina's head. _Giya walked around, she hadn't appeared because she was to weak to even try! "Damn that girl! She doesn't understand, now I feel responsible for all of us..." the soul said. Giya sat on the bed, "Yami-Yugi doesn't understand either. Even though I though Yami would. But clearly, his heart over judged his head!" Right about now Giya wished that Yami would use the brains that kami (god) gave him! She stood again looking at the door... "I hate doing this, but for both our sakes" and for the first time.....Giya cried_

"Are you sure it's okay with Giya?" Yugi asked, and only got a shrug in return. "I don't know how she feels." Yugi, embraced her "Well I know how Yami feels and they are the same as mine." He kissed her fore head genteelly, Gina giggled and took in more of the sweet smelling vanilla scent. She scooted closer to Yugi, wrapping her arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi didn't notice but Gina's eyes turned from a happy sapphire, they changed into a deep angry sapphire. Giya had taken over! Yugi's eyes were closed so he didn't see what was coming......He felt a hard smack on his left cheek, and he was knocked to the ground. "Gini what the hell d-" He stopped dead in his speech, to see that Giya had taken over. Yugi rubbed his swollen cheek. Giya only looked coldly into Yugi's Ruby-purple eyes, with her deep sapphire. Yugi knew he had to change into Yami, and he did. 

Yami rubbed his red cheek "Giya what the hell, did you do that for??!!!" Giya continued to stare coldly. "Damn fool..." She said and Yami could hear it because she had said it in a soft voice. Yami walked closer, even though he loved her he grabbed her by the collar. "Repeat that.." Yami asked calmly staring with his dark crimson eyes. Giya didn't hesitate "Your a damn fool, Yami!!" She shouted in his face. Those words hurt Yami, and he started to shake letting go of Giya's collar. Yami looked down at the ground "How can you say that!!" Yami shouted, looking up into Giya's face tears coursing down his face. "I can because your not using you're head Yami!! What do you think is going to happen if you and I continue this...this courtship??!!" Yami had confusion written on his face, "That's why you hit me...." Yami said and she could hear him crying. She felt bad, worse that anybody had ever made her feel before.

"Yami...please don't do this. It's hard enough as it is!" Yami looked up at her face, seeing this was hurting her too. "Yami...The curse is true, if we continue to see each other. You will get hurt or even die.... " Tears were starting to pierced her eyes, she could let Yami see her cry so she ran. Yami looked on and didn't even follow her....he couldn't. He didn't want the situation to get worse then what it was. But deep inside he was hurt, he didn't want to leave her alone to defend herself from the curse he wanted to be beside her. But he knew Giya wouldn't have it! She was too stubborn. Even though he knew that Giya didn't want him near her....He was going to be by her side anyway even though he might get hurt he didn't care, and he walked over to her house. 

Gina as Giya ran into the house thankful that her aunt was in the room to see her crying. She ran up to her room and slammed the door, she fell onto the bed crying. She knew she hurt Yami.. but it was best for them both _Or is it? _Giya thought. Then she split into to one Gina the other Giya. Tears spilled down Gina's face "Why did you do that to Yami??" Gina asked, and Giya looked coldly and calmly into her eyes. "It's for the best-" She started but Gina stopped her "We don't even know that much about the curse, Giya!!" Giya flinched, she hated when Gina was right....She didn't know much about it but she knew in her heart that Yami-Yugi would get hurt if they were together for too long. "How do we even know the curse is true!!" Gina yelled into Giya's face. Giya continued to stare coldly into Gina's eyes. "Look, I know when to trust curses and when not to! And this one is real!!! Use your god damn head!" Giya said shaking Gina's shoulders. Gina only cried harder, Giya's face softened and embraced her double. "Gini....I know it hurts...but your going to have to trust me on this. I know what I know..." That made Gina calm down, "I'm sorry Giya, but I fear that h-" She was cut off by Giya's finger "He'll leave us...." Gina nodded. Giya smiled "Don't worry Yami-Yugi would not ever leave us." Gina thought and knew that Giya was right, and she smiled. _Giya was always like a big sister I never had _Gina thought.

Giya embraced her double once again, and took control of there body once again. Giya sighed, and flopped down on the bed then she closed her eyes. She heard her door, open she thought it was her aunt, so she popped up to look... seeing it was Yami. "Yami!!! I thought I tol-" Yami held up his hand "Yeah I know what the hell you said. But I don't care about the fucking curse! I just don't care!!!" Yami spoke then shouted making Giya flinch. Yami looked up seeing that Giya was staring at him, taking in that his time she didn't look coldly at him. The more Giya stared at him the hotter it got, and yet he didn't know why. It was getting to hot for him, he pulled off his jacket leaving him in shoes, pants and his buckled shirt. He tossed the jacket to the bed next to Giya, she blushed, but Yami couldn't tell she was. He walked over to the bed and laid down beside her "Why are you taking this risk....just to be with me?" she finally asked after a minute of silence. Yami looked at her and smiled "I..... need to be around you." Then he sat up scooting closer to her. "I've waited seven long years, and I can't wait any longer." He was about to kiss her, but she slapped him away. Yami only smiled at Giya, and nodded and grasped her into a hug holding her head against his chest. Which was a bit uncomfortable but she didn't care. The only thing that was bugging her was the Millennium puzzle digging into her chest. 

"You are willing to risk your life to be with me" she croaked, Yami held her closer. "I'd risk my life, to be with, and for you. Either to save your life or to keep you with me...." He leaned in closer to her ear "...forever" was what he whispered into Giya ear. Giya, clung closer to Yami.. he was willing to risk himself just to be with her. Giya feared the thought that Yami-Yugi would be gone from her life forever, she wouldn't be able to _stand_ life with out Yami-Yugi in it. Yami kissed Giya's head, "I know you fear for me, but I can take care of myself.. It's you I'm worried about." She looked down, then quickly looked away because she looked down to the bulge in Yami's pants. Yami chuckled, she looked up into Yami's face "What's so funny?" she asked in a quiet voice with a childish look. Yami leaned in and touched his forehead to hers "You are...." he whispered. He closed in, about to touch her lips with his. Giya went wide eyed "Yami do-" but it was too late, Yami had kissed her. Tears flooded down from her eyes, she felt her life slipping. She placed her hand on Yami's collar one last time, and her eyes closed. Yami noticed she went slack in his arms, barley feeling life within her. He backed up to see, that she looked dead almost like a zombie. "Oh my Kami!! What have I done!!" Tears filled his dark crimson eyes. Gina's aunt hearing Yami's shouts, ran up the stairs opening the door to see, Giya's body laying on the bed, not moving and Yami crying. 

"My god what happened???" She shouted, Yami only cried. Seeing she couldn't get an answer from Yami she ran to her niece and put her ear on her chest to hear her heart. Yami looked up, tears still filling his eyes, to she the aunt sigh. She looked over at Yami "What the hell happened Yugi??" She questioned. Yami hugged his knees, like a little child. "I only kissed her...." he whispered and started to cry harder. Xenia (that's the aunts name now) placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, and Yami bolted his head up. "She's alive, don't worry about her....I know it wasn't your fault....Yami." Yami continued to stare at Xenia, soon his tears would subside. "Are you sure" he asked looking childish, and she nodded, "I heard her heart beating, and she is also breathing shallow, to conserve air. It's what happens when, in the long lost world were the trials will take place." Yami had a confused look on his face "The trials??" he asked and Xenia nodded. "She will have to go through the trials, if she wants to come back to her body. Which I know she will." Yami smiled and nodded, feeling better because of Xenia's words. "Thank you, Xenia" he said, Xenia patted his shoulder "your welcome, Yami." Then both looked at Giya sleeping.....

__

Giya walked around "What the fuck!!?!?! What the hell happened???!!!" She didn't recognized her surroundings. "What's going to happen to me now?" she wondered. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to ready to fight. But when she got a good look at the person she calmed down. "Giya-Gina.... Welcome to the after-life" Giya was shocked "I don't want to be here!" She shouted and the person only nodded "I know you don't you want to be with Yami-Yugi" and Giya dumbly nodded. "Who are you?" she asked in a whisper. The woman smiled "I am Isis the second, your assisters, the former Queen of Egypt." 


	7. Part Six: YamiYugi's Problems

Yugi sat alone in his apartment, his grandfather still ran the Game shop, but he was getting old. Then Yugi would take over the business, but his mind wasn't on that. It was set on Giya-Gina..... _It has been two days since I....._ Yugi could barely even think about it. He felt like it was his fault that Gina was now like she was. Lifeless.... and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He pounded his fist into the desk, he didn't want to think about it, but his mind wouldn't let him let go of the indent. Yugi grasped his head in his hands _I'm so sorry, Gini, God I'm so sorry. I should have listened to what Giya had said. But my heart was ruling over my head. _Yugi cried, more then he had ever cried in his life. He had cried himself to sleep and what happen to Gina haunted his dreams.

__

Giya woke up from her sleep seeing servants all around her, one offered to help her up but she declined. She ripped the covers off of her, and walked around looking for her assister. She coughed, multiple times and couldn't stop. She knew what was happening,..... it was her physical body getting weak and weak each day that passed. She found the former queen reading, and hugged her around the neck "What are you doing, grandmother?" (a.n. Giya would call Isis her grandmother well because she is well you get it). Isis looked at Giya and smiled "Looking for something child." Giya had confusion written on her face "What do you mean??" She asked. Isis only smiled more "Come with me" and Giya did follow her grandmother. Giya had a bit of a clothing change, now she wore what ancient Egyptians would have worn except more concealing. Isis lead her to a HUGE room, and Giya couldn't get over the size of it "wow..." was all Giya could say. 

__

"Yes it is a pretty big room isn't it?" Isis said and Giya nodded. She smiled and held out her hand "Take my hand Giya and I will so you all, that you need to know." Giya looked at Isis calm and kind sapphire eyes, and took her grandmother's hand. Isis took her to a certain corner of the room "I know the woman who had put this curse upon my family. I fought her once for your Grandfathers hand. The Pharaoh had chosen me to be his bride, and his father chose her to his bride as well." Giya gasped at what her Grandmother told her. "Yes, we had to play the shadow games, sure she had studied all her life but I was a natural at it. She had almost beaten me, but I had a powerful ally she did not." Giya was now fully into her grandmother's story so she nodded. "I had Exodia on my side, I had beaten her and I won my Pharaoh's hand. But she had sworn to get even with me, and my decedent's which I was fearful of.. But he had told that she couldn't do anything to our new family...witched I hoped was true and I still do..." Isis started to cry. "You don't have to cry. Just tell me what to do to get back to my body, please.." Isis turned and smiled" Of course. Well to get back to your body you and Yami will have to go through 'the trials' " Giya filtered this, and nodded "'the trials' hmmmm.......I'll do anything to get back..." Isis looked over at Giya. "Anything???" Isis asked and Giya didn't get what she was asking. Then it hit her like cold water hitting her back "Well I don't know about that...." Isis smiled once more, and nodded. "I'll take you through the first part to the trials. But from then on only Yami-Yugi and your shadow creatures can help you." Giya nodded taking all that in. 

Yugi woke up his face all red, he wiped his face with his sleeve. He looked at his Millennium Puzzle....._If I didn't have this thing maybe that wouldn't have happened to Gina... _Yugi thought. He held the Millennium Puzzle tightly, then he felt Yami stand before him "Yugi I know how you feel....But wish you didn't have the puzzle won't change things. What's done is done and it can't be changed. I wish I could change it to but I can't. Does it make sense Yugi?" Yami said, and Yugi nodded. Yami smiled "Come lets see Giya-Gina." just hearing the name made Yugi jump up with joy. Yami rejoined Yugi and Yugi was still in charge of the body. Yugi walked out of the building and walked over to Gina's house.

__

Giya followed Isis through a large forest, to the begging gate to the trials. "How long will it be, till we reach the gate grandmother?" Giya asked. "In about ten minutes, my child" Isis shouted so Giya could hear her. Giya couldn't believe it was that short to the gate, and it didn't seem long till they even got to it. "Now Giya, that man at the gate will ask you three questions. What the question's are I don't know." Isis reached into a satchel and handed a short knife and some other weapons to Giya. "Take these you will need them during the trials good luck, and answer the questions truthfully." and with in seconds Giya was left alone with no one to help her she needed to answer the questions on her own. Be true to your heart... _Giya thought to herself, as she approached the gate. A man held up is hand "You young one will have to answer my questions truthfully to pass. What is your name?" Giya thought because, she had two names but shrugged to herself "Gina Ran and Giya" She answered. The man looked at her harder "What is your quest?" She looked at herself "My quest is to get back to my life in my world or back to my physical body" The man nodded. Giya sighed in relief "Who is your one true love?" Giya smiled when she was reminded of Yami-Yugi. "Yugi Moto also known as Yami" The man nodded, "You may pass young one." Once again Giya sighed in relief. She had passed the first trial... for her life. _

Yugi walked in the door waving to Xenia, and she waved back as he walked up the stairs to Gina's room. Yugi opened the door just a little bit, just to look in. Then opened the door fully, and walked in. He kneeled beside the bed and ruffled Gina's hair. _I'm a louse piece of fucking shit! _Yugi cursed at himself. Then her heard Yami _"Yugi what did I tell you????" _Yugi sighed, and hung his head between his legs when he sat down on the floor. "That it wasn't our fault. But I just feel like this" Yami nodded _"Well so do I but I don't call myself that." _ Yugi nodded "I know Yami" Yami got an angry look on his face _"Then don't do it!!! For Kami's sake!!" _Yugi couldn't help but smile "Thank you, Yami." Yami's face softened with a smile _"Your welcome, Yugi" _

Yugi looked at Gina's face wondering what was going on in that head of hers. _Maybe she playing a game..._ Yugi mused, and caressed her hair and cheek. Then Gina's face turned into a cold angry stare like it had heard what Yugi had thought. Yugi shivered, "Creepy..." was all Yugi could say. Then Gina's face turned back to its normal stare, a sleep like trance state. Yugi sighed he wondered if Gina was ever going to come back. 

It was hour's before Yugi finally left, he kissed her cheek saying "I'll be back tomorrow.." When he leaned up, he saw her smiling which gave him chills up his spine. _Can she really hear me? _Yugi wondered, and walked out the door.

__

Giya wandered in the new place she looked around, "Wow this place is big.." she whispered. Then she put on her serous face she needed to do her next task. She thought I need to find a old man. _But she didn't know where this man could be located, but she asked around. "An old man, ya I know where he could be found. He's in that hut right over there" Giya slapped her head and nodded "Thank you sir" The man smiled and nodded. She walked to the hut and as soon as she walked in the old man said "You need the young man with you, come back when he is with you.." Giya didn't ask questions, nodded and walked out the door. _How can I get Yami-Yugi here?? _She wondered, like if something had answered her prayers, she looked up to find a potion shop. She smiled and walked in the door. _

She looked around looking for the owner of the shop. When she looked at the counter she saw an tan-skinned woman there. "Excuse me, could you help me?" She asked the woman. The woman looked at the girl "Yes I can help you. What do you need?" Giya walked closer to the counter and leaned in "I need to get someone here with me. So he can help me" The woman nodded, and smiled "Please to the back" She said as she walked away from the counter, and Giya followed her. They walked into a room, that was like a fortune teller's room Crystal Ball and all. The woman sat at the table, and Giya sat at the other end. "So who do you need young Giya?" Giya wasn't that shocked almost everyone here knew her. "I need a boy named Yugi Moto" The woman nodded, "Yes the young Yami... will you watch the store while I work?" Giya nodded. 

Yugi walked home, almost near his apartment. What he didn't know was that his friends, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and even Seto Kaiba (Yeah I know Kaiba isn't Yugi's friend but now's a good time to start) noticed the last few days Yugi had been down. Bakura looked out the window to see Yugi coming "Hey guys, he's coming!" When Bakura said that everyone walked or ran to a hiding place and Joey couldn't stop laughing. "Shut-the-hell-up Wheeler!!" Kaiba spoke quietly, and Tristan put his hand on Joey's big mouth to shut him up. Yugi unlocked the door and walked in. Everyone but Kaiba cheered, Yugi wondering what the hell was going on asked "What are you guy's doing here??" Kaiba smirked "Were here to cheer you up, Yugi. You've been down lately, _a little_ to much for me" Everyone had to agree with Kaiba and smiled. Yugi gave a weak smile to make them feel better, to assure them he was alright.

Giya minded the store while the woman worked, and heard her doing this strange chant in Egyptian. Well the woman isEgyptian..._ Giya thought. She stood at the counter bored for at least an hour, then the woman came out. "Yami will only be with you while he sleeps such as you young Giya" She sighed _only while he sleeps,that sucks but I gotta take what I'm give. _Giya thought, but she at least she managed to get him at all. "Thank you ma'am" She bowed, and when she was about to walk out the door the woman said "You can wait here for him" Giya turned and smiled "Thank you" and she sat on the floor waiting for Yami-Yugi._

Everyone including Kaiba was glad that Yugi was feeling better. But Bakura knew that Yugi was still troubled by what he did. Yugi yawned "Hey guys its late and I need to sleep" They nodded, and one by one they left and Bakura was the last to leave. "Yugi, if you need help we will be here for you. Even Kaiba will be" Yugi smiled and nodded "Thank you Bakura, that means a lot to me." Bakura smiled and left. Yugi closed the door and got dressed for bed. He laid on the sheets, and fell instantly asleep. 

__

"What in the world" Yami said, he looked at himself "I guess I have to be Yami..." he said. Yami walked and looked around, as he stood one man came and looked at him also his attire. "Your Yami aren't you?" the man asked, Yami shocked answered "Yes I am, why?" The man looked both ways then leaned closer to Yami's ear. "There is a girl waiting for you in the poison shop. Hurry!" and before Yami could ask more about the subject the man disappeared. Yami sighed Looks like I better find that shop to find out what the hell is going on!_ Yami thought so he asked around, and looked around for the shop. _


	8. Part Seven: The AfterLife Dream World

__

Yami walked around, every minute he spent looking for the shop the hotter it got. Soon Yami couldn't stand, being there with his jacket on. As he started to take it off, a lot of the young girls giggled. He blushed because of the girls giggling, and saying "man his he cute" and some other stuff, like that. In his buckled tank top, he walked more and still couldn't find the shop the man was talking about. He turned and put on his smile "Excuse me miss?" Yami asked, the young woman turned and blushed "yes, highness?" Which took Yami by surprise, true that he had a pharaoh's soul in him but 'your highness' was a bit too much. "Could you show me the way to the potion shop?" the woman smiled and pointed in the north-east direction. He looked that way to see it, about ten steps away. "Thank you, miss" he said as he walked over to the shop. 

He walked in with his jacket draped over his left shoulder looking around the shop. But could see no one of importance's, so he growled in anger. Then he heard a noise, which attracted him to a young woman, maybe around his age. She wore a hood and cloke, but was wearing clothing that would be worn by royalty. "Sir, who are you looking for?" asked the woman at the counter, Yami looked at the woman "I'm looking for someone, a girl I believe." Yami said swinging his jacket around his shoulders. Then he saw a sapphire color start to stare at him, "Yami?" said the one sitting, on the floor cross-legged. "Yes, and who might you be?" 

The woman stood, "Yami, you silly boy.." the woman said as she hugged him. As soon as that happened Yami knew who it was. "Giya.....I thought I 'd never see you again after I......" he was cut off. Giya pulled off her hood, and Yami saw that she had Egyptian make-up on. The eye shadow was gold, and that's all there was. She smiled "It wasn't your fault, Yami." Yami sighed and looked away "I just feel like its my fault.." Giya looked, and closed her eyes "Yami....I only have you when you sleep." Yami snapped back to Giya "nani? (what?)" 

"There is a spell on you....so when you sleep your here with me" Yami nodded still not knowing where he was "Fine.... but where in the world am I?" 

"Your in the after-life Egyptian's talked about except, this is only a dream world. Not the real thing" Yami whistled. Giya looped her arm around his and took him outside. "Come I need your help." Yami did as he was told. "So where are we going?" He dared to ask "Were, going to find, the next trial. So we need to see an old man." Yami had confusion written on his face. But Giya didn't have the time to explain. In no time they were at the hut of the old man. "Sir, Yami is with me." The old man turned and smiled at the young man's face. "Okay young ones. Both of you, need to move north, then west, then north-east." Was all he said. Giya bowed "Thank you sir." 

"Hey how long as it been since I got here?" Yami asked. Giya thought "Well how long were you looking for the shop?" now it was Yami's turn to think. "I think about an two hour and half..." him saying that made her gasp. "What is it?" 

"Time is faster here than it the real world. In the real world you've been here about six to seven hours." Yami looked shocked "Man, that fast...wow" Yami looked up, at the sky. Then he looked back to Giya "I think I'm waking..." Giya smiled and nodded. 

Yugi shot up, "What in the world???" then he remember what happened "Geezz, I was with Gini, cool..." he said quietly. He looked at his clock it was about, nine in the morning. He hurriedly got dressed, and when he was about to put on his buckled tank-top he heard knocking at his door. Yugi, put his tank-top on, and walked over to open the door. To his surprise it was Bakura "Hey, Bakura" Yugi said with a smile. "Hey, Yugi" Bakura said, Yugi looked at him and let him in. "Bakura is something wrong?" Yugi asked, Bakura looked at Yugi and put on a small smile "I was wondering if you are... okay" Bakura sounded worried. Yugi smiled "Yes I'm fine Bakura. Hey why don't you come with me" Bakura looked at Yugi and smiled "Sure." Yugi gave Bakura a thumbs-up, and put his jacket on. Then both walked out the door. 

-hours later-

The two were sitting to Gina's sleeping body, and Yugi had explained, what had been going on to Bakura. Yugi did because Bakura could understand, the reason being was that Bakura had the Millennium Eye and Ring (took it from Pegasus). And Yugi had the Millennium Puzzle and Tauk. "So that's why you've been so down, recently" Bakura said. Yugi nodded, then looked at Gina, and so did Bakura. "What a brave person" Bakura observed, and Yugi nodded. Then they heard a commotion down stairs, Xenia was fighting with a younger, woman sounding voice. The voice was demanding to see Gina, then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door slammed open, and both saw a pretty young woman.

She had long black hair, that was down to her elbow. Her eyes were a dark red almost brown. "And who are you two??" The woman asked Yugi and Bakura just stared at each other. "I'm Yugi Moto, and this is Bakura" Yugi said, the woman smiled kindly. "You're the ones Gini keeps talking about. I'm Bastet Isidore. I'm a friend of Gini's from Egypt." Bakura smiled, as he stood "Bastet huh? That sound's like a Goddess' name" Bastet nodded "I was named after one" Yugi and Bakura smiled but had sweat-drops. Which made Gina smile, Yugi looked back "That's still creepy.." 


	9. Part Eight: The Secert of Bastet

Yugi and Bakura, soon got to know Bastet. Bakura kept looking at her neck, she had the symbol of Ankh which meant 'life' on her neck. She also had a purple mark that was shaped like a triangle. Some of her black hair was draped over her right shoulder. _I wonder why she has the symbol Ankh on her neck? _Bakura wondered. "So Yugi, your Gini's boyfriend?" Yugi blushed but nodded, and absently looked over at Gina's body. "So your Egyptian?" Bakura asked, Bastet smiled "Yes I am, and so I Gina." That shocked Bakura but not Yugi "I knew that..." Yugi said quietly. "And how long have you and Gini, been friends?" Bakura asked, Bastet thought for about a minute. "I think for about, well.....eighteen years." Bakura and Yugi went wide eyed "You two have been friends for that long?" Bakura asked, Bastet nodded. "We both met when we were three years old." Yugi and Bakura smiled nervously at Bastet. 

__

"What Bastet's there! oh boy..." Giya said to herself. Giya knew a secret of Bastet's that no one else knew, not even her family knew about it. "I hope the moon's not a crescent or full, tonight...." Giya sighed. "Or Yugi or anyone else around her is in big trouble....." Giya said. Giya leaned against her hand, and sight yet again. "Maybe Seto could handle **HER ,** but I _highly doubt it. I hate the full moon or a crescent moon when she's around...." Giya looked at the sky, and wondered what was going on in the real world. _

"So where are you going to be staying in the mean time?" Bakura asked, Bastet thought about it and smiled "Maybe here for right now. I'm staying here permanently." Yugi smiled because of the new friend. "Well...." Bakura started "There is an open apartment, in my complex. You could stay there..." Bastet smiled at Bakura and hugged him "Thanks Bakura," Bakura blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Yugi looked outside the window "Hey its getting dark we really should be going home, Bakura" Yugi observed. The young British man looked at Yugi and nodded "I'll walk you to my complex, so you can get that apartment, Bastet." The white haired British man said. Bastet smiled and nodded "Well shouldn't we get going?" She asked. Bakura and Yugi smiled, then nodded and they walked out the door, leading Bastet. 

The three walked quietly not saying a word to each, because they had nothing to say. _I just hope that Yugi, Bakura, or any of there friend around at night when the moon is full or a crescent. _Bastet hoped, while looking at the ground, and didn't notice that she was about to run into someone. Yugi and Bakura tried to warn her but she was to deep in thought to even hear them. She ran into someone and fell to the ground, not really caring that she hit the ground hard. "Ohh I'm so sorry..." she said as she looked up, and she saw one of the cutest guys she had ever seen (the other would be Bakura). "That's alright" said the man, who turned out to be Seto Kaiba. He held out his hand to help her up, and she accepted his hand. "So who are you? _Beautiful.._" Kaiba asked, and his whispered beautiful quietly in her ear. She gulped but smiled "I'm Bastet Isidore, and you are?" She asked. Kaiba grasped her hand and kissed it like a gentleman "Seto Kaiba, I see that you are friends with Yugi and Bakura" he pointed out. 

Bastet nodded "We don't know each other too well, but I'm good friends with Gina..." Kaiba smiled and nodded. Bastet couldn't seem to take her eyes of his dark blue ones. Bakura getting really _sick_ of the scene, grabbed Bastet's arm "Hey I really think we should be going, Bastet" Bastet looked at the sky and nodded "I agree, it was nice meeting you Seto. Maybe I'll see you again, bye" She said and waved. Yugi and Bakura waved a Kaiba too, and for some reason Kaiba waved back. He didn't know why "We will see each other again, Bastet. I'm sure of it" Kaiba said and started to walk home again. 

Yugi, Bakura and Bastet started walking in different direction's "I'll see you tomorrow Yugi" Bakura shouted, Bastet said the same thing and waved goodbye to Yugi. Yugi waved back and walked home. Bakura and Bastet continued to say nothing to each other, because the other didn't know what to say to the other. "I hope you'll like living here Bastet" Bakura said, Bastet smiled and nodded "I know I will Bakura" and said nothing more to each other. 

"Well, here's the office to go into, to apply" Bakura said smiling. "Thank you, Bakura" she said as she walked into the office "I'll see you tomorrow." With that she walked into the office. Bakura smiled while walking to his apartment "Man, she's really pretty, and she's Egyptian. Ha ha" Bakura said as he walked in. 

-about 10 minutes later-

The manger showed Bastet to her apartment "Thank you" she said quietly as she walked in and the manger left. She looked up into the sky to see it was a full moon. "Shit!! At least Bakura and Yugi are, but I wish Gini was here" She moaned. She knew it was too late to do anything but lock the door and hide the key. She screamed, in pain her eyes grew smaller with each passing second. Blood red spikes of hair started appearing within one minute. Her hair started to change a bit but not to much, to really notice. She kneeled on the ground for about seven minutes in what appeared to be pain. And soon the moans stopped, and Bastet looked up, her eyes were smaller and even darker. "Finally I am out" Bastet said, she had Spanish orange eye shadow on. Bastet moved to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open "Damn that bitch!" she cursed. "Looks like I'm stuck here and with out Giya, shit" the soul cursed. 

This wasn't Bastet at all it was a evil soul, which Bastet was cursed with as a young girl. Gina was always tried to help Bastet control the evil soul, but the Soul was to strong to control. Gina started to call the soul 'Bast' which was a shorter version of Bastet. "I need, Giya for some reason" Bast said. She smacked the floor with her fist "Why do I need her now?" Bast cried, and she decided to look around "This place is nice, better then most dumps in Egypt." Bast said. "What are we going to do,.. Aibou?" She asked quietly of the other soul Bastet. But she knew that Bastet wouldn't answer. "Kaiba....." Bast said, _Why in Ra's name, do I remember this name....Seto Kaiba? _Bast wondered. She grim faced and shook it off "That doesn't matter now.." Bast said as she flopped down onto the couch and fell asleep. Little did the two know that this curse or a blessing in disguise was going to get much worse..... 


	10. Part Nine: Mokuba Knows Bastet's Secert

Yugi laid on his bed, and considering that was going to be hot that night he only wore boxers. "I wonder what's going to happen tonight?" Yugi wondered. He sighed while closing his eyes. 

__

"Well welcome back, Yami" Giya said. Yami smiled "Well its, nice to be here." Giya turned and started to walk north "Come on Yami we really need to get going." Giya said cutely. Yami jogged to her side "Well lets go" Yami said with a laugh. So they started walking north. They walked north for about an half an hour, then started walking west. Yami took off his jacket, manly because it was getting to hot for him. "Giya, do you even know where your going?" He wined. Giya looked back at him and waved a finger at him. "Believe in me, I know" Yami sighed and shook his head. 

After about walking an hour west, she turned north-east. Yami really wondered if she knew where she was going. Yami was keeping track of time. Okay, its been an two hours, so I have one hour left to be here _Yami thought. They walked north-east for 40 minutes, until they both saw a huge metal gate. "See I told you I knew where we were going." Giya smiled proudly at Yami. Yami couldn't help but smile "Yes you did know. I'm sorry for doubting you." Giya looked around and leaned closer to Yami "That's alright, Yami." she said as she pecked his lips, Yami smiled then looked up "I've gotta go." Giya simplify nodded and waved goodbye. Yami was now gone and Giya was left alone. _

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled, happily. "I feel great, well I better get dressed" Yugi yawned and he did.

Bastet awoke, and hurried to a mirror and sigh in relief of what she saw. "Thank god I changed back...." She said with a sigh. She looked at the clock, to see it was six o'clock. "WHAT SIX O'CLOCK!!!!!!" She shouted grabbing the clock. Then out of nowhere like someone knew she was awake, a knock came at the door. Bastet walked to the door "Coming" she said. When she opened the door a delivery man was there. She looked down to see a big box sitting next to her feet. She quirked an eyebrow "And this is from?" She asked. The man just smiled "The gentleman, preferred to remain anonymous." 

Bastet, shrugged and looked at the box. "Sigh here please" the man said and Bastet did. After the man walked away Bastet knelt down to get a closer look. It was taped shut, Bastet got up to get a knife. She came back with in a few seconds and cut open the box. She smiled, about what she saw in the box. She picked it up to see a male kitten, "Your sooo cute" she said. There were two kitten's in the box one male and one female. "But how did he know I like kittens?" she wondered to herself.

From a distance Seto Kaiba was watching and smiled, like he sent the kittens to her. He watched her as she cuddled the kittens, and laughed when they licked her. "Well what am I going to name you?" Kaiba heard her say. He watched her think about it and was surprised by what she called them. "I'll call you two Geb and Nut." Kaiba almost fell over in surprise. But he didn't see Bakura, watch him watching her. Bastet walked into her apartment, and closed the door. Kaiba smiled "I'm glad she liked them" and walked off. Bakura stood there furious, full of jealous for what Kaiba did. 

-hour later-

Kaiba worked on his computer, with Mokuba watching him but Kaiba didn't know it. Kaiba yawned "Man, I've been up all night I should go to sleep." With that Kaiba got up out of his chair and forgot to turn off his computer. Leaving Mokuba to look at was he was looking up. When Mokuba saw Kaiba leave he walked to the computer. "What was big brother looking at?" the sixteen year old wondered. He looked at it to see it was about a girl he didn't know, but he read her name "Bastet Isidore..." and he found out where she lived, and was surprised because she lived not to far away from him, and his brother. "That's where big brother was this morning. He was over there." 

Mokuba looked even more into Bastet, and found out when she was about six years old, she went missing for about four months. That struck Mokuba, as strange. He also saw after, that the four months she reappeared suddenly. Also he saw that Gina had something to do with that disappearance. Mokuba wanted to meet this Bastet, he knew where she lived _so why not visit her _Mokuba thought. He snuck out, just as Kaiba was coming back to turn off the computer not knowing that Mokuba had been looking at the information. 

Mokuba was there in a matter of minutes, he looked at a piece of paper where he had written her apartment number. It was apartment number 56, he looked around till he found that number. It was on the third floor, he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door, hoping she was still at home. When he heard footsteps he knew she was home and smiled. When the door opened he saw a girl around his brothers age, and indeed very beautiful. "Yes?" She asked in her kind voice, Mokuba nervously smiled "Are you Bastet Isidore?" The woman smiled and nodded "And who might you be?" she asked in return as she let him enter. "I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother." Bastet smiled "So your Seto's little brother.... well what do you want?" she asked kindly. "Well I saw some....." he started until he felt fur rub against his leg. "Hey Kitten's" Mokuba said as he picked one up. _Wait a sec..... I saw Seto this morning with Kittens! One of them looked like this one _Mokuba thought, and realized that his older brother was quite smitten with Bastet, even he only met her once. "Go on Mokuba" Bastet urged, Mokuba snapped to attention "Well, I saw some info, on you. Well I was wondering what happened to you for those four months." Bastet was shocked, and her hands shook. 

She flopped on the couch, and she whimpered. But then she looked up and smiled kindly. "All right I'll tell you, but promise you won't tell anyone else. Do you promise?" She asked. Mokuba nodded, knowing he would keep this promise, he could even tell Seto it. "Okay, you know part of it, when I was six I came in contact with a young looking man. I had no Idea what he was doing, but I guess it was going to be okay with Gina around." Mokuba sat next to Bastet. "When he touched my neck the symbol of Ankh or life appeared on the place he touched. Then the man left, we not knowing what he did. Soon, as I was told, I changed into a different person. Who did bad things, only Giya or Gina was able to stop her from doing those bad things." Bastet started to cry during her tale. "For four months every night or day, on and off, but soon Gina was able to limit, the souls comings. To a full moon or crescent moon." 

Mokuba looked at Bastet "Oh my Kami,..." Mokuba started but was at a loss for words. "Hey, I'll be here when you change" Mokuba suggested, Bastet got a worried look on her face "I really don't think that's a good idea, Mokuba. I mean I don't know, what she might do to you" Mokuba only smiled. "Don't worry, if she starts to attack me, I'll lock the bathroom door and escape from the window." Bastet still looked worried. "Alright, be here if you want to." She gave in. "Cool, just call when your about to change" Mokuba took out a piece of paper, and wrote something on it. "Here's my cell phone number so, if you need to just call me. Oh ya if you do change, tell me what does your other form look like?" Bastet smiled and hugged Mokuba "Thank you, young Mokuba. Well she has smaller eyes than mine and, she grows blood red spikes of hair." Mokuba nodded, and waved as he walked out the door. 

Mokuba left the complex before Bakura saw him. He was still made about the early morning events. Bastet looked at the time and knew soon she would have to meet Bakura. She grabbed a coat, and opened the door to see Bakura "Hey Bastet, ready to go?" Bakura asked sweetly. Bastet nodded. "Yep, I'm ready. Let's go" 

-Later in the day-

The group of three (Yugi, Bakura, and Bastet) where at Gina's house. They were also in Gina's bedroom watching her. They were also talking, about themselves so Bastet would get to know more about them and she would get to know them better. Soon Bastet felt like she had a head ache which wouldn't go away. Bakura looked at Bastet "Hey you alright?" He asked, Bastet shrugged "I feel alright for right now, but I have a splitting head ache." As soon as she said that, Gina's face got a shock look. Yugi looked at the expression, "Man, I wonder what's she's shocked about." As soon as Bastet looked at it, she knew what was happening, and pretend to cough. "I'm not feeling good, I better go home" she said with a fake sick sounding voice. Bakura looked at her "I'll walk you hom-" But Bastet cut him off by shaking her head "I'll get home alright by myself. I'll see you guy's later." She waved and got out of the house as fast as she could. Bakura and Yugi barley had the time to wave back to her. 

Bastet ran as fast as she could to get back to her apartment. Soon she ran into, Seto and his little brother Mokuba. She tried to dart around Seto and tell Mokuba but she wasn't able to. She fell down as she tried her strength was going fast, Seto caught her. "We meet again Bastet" he said in a quiet voice. She looked at Mokuba, and coughed. Mokuba got what she was trying to tell him. _Shit she's changing now??? I thought she changed only on full moons and crescents!!!!_ Mokuba thought. "Hey Seto, I'll take her home" and before Seto could ask about anything, Mokuba had placed Bastet in the passenger side seat. He sat on the driver's side and drove to Bastet's apartment complex. 

It only took three minutes to get to Bastet's apartment. He parked, and ran out to open the passenger side door. He leaned her, on him and helped her into her apartment. He grabbed her key out of her pocket, and opened the door. They walked in, Mokuba placed her on the couch, she managed to say "Lock the front door, Mokuba...." Mokuba did as he was told. As soon as he shut the door and locked it, he heard moaning behind him. He turned to look, to see the blood red hairs coming out. Mokuba was too scared to move, and with in a minute Bastet shifted and looked up at him. Her dark red eyes, staring into his light blue ones. 

Mokuba was scared out his wits, the soul moved closer to Mokuba. She traced, a line along his cheek with her finger. "Mokuba....there is no need to fear me. I will not hurt you." Mokuba relaxed, a little not sure if he should trust this soul. She smiled kindly, for in her life. With that smile, Mokuba knew she was telling the truth. "So soul, are you really evil?" he asked. She looked back at Mokuba with a nervous smile "Please Mokuba, call me Bast, and I really don't know to answer your question."

"You don't Bast? Then how co-" Bast cut him off "Everyone, has done bad things in there life. Including you" Mokuba sheepishly nodded knowing she was right. Bast sat on the couch, then a red tabby jumped into her lap. "Geb...." Then a silver tabby came and meowed at her "Nut......How in the world do I know this???" Bast asked. Mokuba thought "I guess, yours and Bastet's minds, and linking together so you know some of the same stuff." Bast took this in "I guess your right, Mokuba. That's the only way to explain it." Mokuba sighed. Bast smiled "Hey thanks for being here Mokuba..." Mokuba had to smile, "Well, your welcome, and could you try and keep this from Bastet seeing your minds are linking?" Bast had slight confusion written on her face. "Keep something from my Aibou? Sure I'll try." Mokuba sighed and said "I think my brother Seto likes you." 

Bast fell over in shock "Seto Kaiba likes my Aibou?!?!?????" Mokuba was now confused "Aibou? You mean Bastet?" Bast nodded. "Hey sometimes Giya, has been known to call Gini, aibou so has Yami to Yugi." Mokuba nodded "Well his the one who sent, Bastet the cats, I saw him with the cats this morning." Bast nodded. "I think you better go Mokuba, before Kaiba gets here" Mokuba nodded. "Well I'll see you or Bastet later. Bye" Mokuba moved to the door and waved goodbye. 

"So.....Seto Kaiba likes my Aibou.." Bast said, and she wondered how her Aibou felt about Seto Kaiba. Also how she was going to keep this from her. Bast felt like she had fallen in love with Kaiba. She didn't know how or why, but that's the way she felt. "But aren't me and my Aibou almost the same person?" Bast wondered. She knew in her heart that her and Bastet were the same person. But just different personalities, Bast moved to the window to see Kaiba scolding his little brother Mokuba. Bast felt like she had to do something, she checked the door to see if it was locked......it wasn't! "Now that was a stupid, thing to do Mokuba. But right now it was a smart move." Bast opened the door. 

Kaiba heard the door open, and saw Bast walk out, but he thought it was Bastet. "Hey, Bastet are you alright?" Kaiba asked, Bast had to smile he didn't even notice a difference between her and her Aibou's appearances. "Yes Seto I am, and please stop scolding your brother. He did nothing wrong." Kaiba nodded weakly, Bast walked down the stairs which was to the shock of Kaiba. When she got near the brothers, she winked at Mokuba, and Mokuba winked back. But Kaiba was to absorbed into Bast to notice, "Thank you Seto, I'll see you later" and pecked his cheek. After she waved and walked away, and winked at Kaiba. 

Kaiba touched his cheek, to feel if that contact really did happen. He knew it did, Mokuba smiled at his big brother and giggled to himself. Kaiba looked at his brother "Alright Mokuba your off the hook this time, let's go home." Mokuba nodded "Alright big brother." Kaiba seated himself in the driver's seat and Mokuba in the passengers. Mokuba looked at his older brother and knew he was falling for Bastet _and _Bast. _Me and Gina are the only one's that knows..... _Mokuba thought as his brother drove the car home. Mokuba looked out the window to see Bakura there and mad. _Well...well. Bakura seems to be jealous of Seto....._ Mokuba noticed. "Now what was Kaiba doing here?" Bakura wondered, he looked to see Bast (he thought it was Bastet) he yelled "Hey are you feeling better, Bastet?" Bast looked in Bakura's direction, and waved and yelled to him "Yes I'm feeling better, I was going to take a nap. I'll see you later Bakura." She ducked back into the apartment before Bakura could ask more questions of her. 


	11. Part Ten: Kabia and Bakura Are At Each O...

"Whew.." Bast said when she ducked back inside after Mokuba and Kaiba had left. "Did my Aibou call me out, or did I come out willingly?" Bast asked herself. But yet she did not know. Geb, came and rubbed against her leg, and she smiled "Come here little one" and she rubbed her nose against his. Both her and her aibou didn't know how they felt for Kaiba...But they felt the same about Bakura. "We only feel friendship, towards Bakura and nothing more." 

-around 10 PM-

Yugi stayed up, till around ten reading about the Egyptian's he didn't know why he just did. _Come on Aibou, we need to get to sleep!! _Yami shouted to Yugi. Yugi had to giggle "You want to see Giya, you can wait for a minute. Yami" Yugi said. Yami blushed, _Of course I do, but so do you, Yugi. _Now it was Yugi's turn to blush. Yami was right he wanted to see Giya as much as Yami. Yugi gave a nervous chuckle, then looked out his window "I wonder how, Bastet is doing" Yugi wondered, while changing. _Yugi, could you open the window just a crack. Maybe it will help in the after-life. _Yami suggested, Yugi shrugged and he did open the window. 

His black hair, moved with the winds movements that came from the window. _Yugi, I would be careful of Bastet in the future... _Yami said. Yugi was climbing into bed when he asked "Why?" and covered himself with the sheets. _I don't know, I just feel a deeper soul with in her that isn't good nor evil. Goodnight Yugi. _Yugi smiled, and wondered what Yami had meant "Goodnight Yami" Yugi said and fell asleep. 

__

Yami looked at his surroundings to see that Giya had set up a camp, until he returned. "Hey Yami." Giya chirped, and Yami smiled. "Giya I need to ask you something" Giya looked at Yami while putting things away. "Sure, shoot" she said and looked back down. "It's about your friend Bastet.." When Yami said Bastet Giya dropped what she was doing and looked away from Yami. Yami knelt down and cupped her chin with is left hand. "Hey, what's wrong?" Yami asked, Giya looked back at him and smiled "Oh nothing" She lied. "Come on we, need to get going." She said, and stood up and helped Yami up. She walked past Yami She's hiding something from me _Yami observed, but didn't question her further. _

__

They walked to the gate, there was no guard there or anything just holes. There was an inscription written in hieroglyphs but Yami couldn't make it out. "What is with these drawings??" Yami wondered, Giya had to giggle at Yami. "What??" Yami asked and Giya moved closer to him "These are drawing silly. There hieroglyphs, this is ancient Egyptian writing." She looked at the hieroglyphs and read them like it was plain English. "The cursed ones, must put the Feather of Isis and the Millennium Puzzle, under the there inscriptions...." Yami shook his head not understanding a damn word. "What does that mean?? And what is this Feather of Isis?" Yami questioned. Giya pointed to her neck, and Yami took a closer look. It was a choker, which had a feather on it, she took it off and put it under and inscription that read "Giya-Gina". 

__

"Put your Millennium Puzzle here, Yami" Giya said pointing to the other inscription, and the other hole. "Fine" Yami said getting really annoyed. He took his Millennium Puzzle off, and gently shoved it into the spot Giya, had pointed to. When he did the gate opened to the shock of Yami. "Come on, grab the puzzle and lets go" Giya said and she grabbed her feather and walked in. Yami was still gaping like a fish, he shook his head, grabbed the puzzle and jogged behind Giya. 

__

"Wow..." Yami said about the size of the city they were in. Giya nodded, not even fazed by the sheer size of the city. "Hurry up, Yami were wasting time" Giya said to Yami. Yami took it in and hurried along. "So where do need to go to know?" Yami asked "The temple in this city, that is our last stop. Then we have to go on quest." Giya said calmly. Yami nodded not knowing how big some the quest were going to be, not even Giya had a clue how long or hard they were going to be. 

__

Giya and Yami searched for about two hours, they asked question about how to get to the temple but no one really knew how. But they did know people who did. Giya ran into a man, who did know how to get there "Excuse me sir, can you tell me how to get to the temple?" The man looked hard at Giya and Yami, then nodded and smiled "Go down that street" he pointed, as Yami and Giya looked. "Then take a right, then keep going north, then head west. Keep going west until you see a fork in the road. Take the south path, then keep going south. Then you'll see the temple you can't miss it" Giya smiled and thanked the man and grabbed Yami by the arm. 

It took them an half an hour to reach the temple. Yami looked at the temple, and stood in awe. It was HUGE, it was about the size of a 15 level building. It was very complex in design, a bunch of gods, goddess, and demons were carved on the walls of the temple. "Yami, lets go" Yami, came out of his trance and followed Giya up the stairs. As soon as they got in Yami disappeared "Oh well, I'll just stay here." Giya said and started to look around for ANYONE.

Yugi shot up, and was covered in sweat, he didn't know how. He looked at the window he had opened last night to find it...closed! "How did it get closed??" Yugi wondered. Yugi looked at the clock to see it was about, seven o'clock. He sighed "What was Gina, trying to keep from me about Bastet?" he wondered. _Aibou, we really don't have the time to wonder about, Bastet. But just be careful around her. Okay?" _ Yami said, Yugi nodded "Yes, I will Yami." Yugi got up out of bed and got dressed in his usual outfit. 

__

-At Bastet's apartment-

Bast couldn't sleep that night, or so she thought. During the night she had fell asleep, in a chair is where she had slept that night. She yawed and awoke. She walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror, she still hadn't changed back to her Aibou's form. "Man this is the longest I have been out." She mused to herself, then she heard the doorbell instead of a knock at her door. Bast looked up, and sighed "More gifts, from my 'secret' admirer?" She mused again. She walked out of the bathroom, into the living room. "I'm coming" She murmured, then opened the door. "Wow....that is a lot of roses" she whispered to herself. This time a woman stood at her door, with a BIG bundle of red and white roses. "Her, young lady" said the woman and she left. _Jeezzz, Kaiba don't you think your going a bit over board..... _Bast wondered. 

Kaiba was yet again over looking her from a distance. Kaiba touched the spot where she had pecked him, last night. Unknown to him Mokuba was spying on his older brother. _Man, Seto has fallen head over heels, for Bastet and_ _Bast... _Mokuba thought then giggled into his hand, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. And Kaiba also didn't know that Bakura was watching him too. Bakura was mad as a demon out of hell. Mokuba also didn't see Bakura watching his brother. 

Kaiba continued to watch Bast from afar, until he felt a fist, hit his cheek. Kaiba fell to the ground and spat out blood, and looked to see who punched him, in the face. To his surprise it was Bakura. "What in the hell is wrong with you, Bakura??" Kaiba shouted quietly, to Bakura. Bakura didn't say anything, and only attacked like Yami Bakura had taken over his body. Kaiba dogged with ease, and wondering what in the hell had gotten into Bakura. 

Mokuba, watching the scene ran to the other side of them so they wouldn't be able to see him. He ran up the stairs and pounded on the door, to Bastet's apartment. The door opened, to revel that Bast turned back into Bastet. "What's wrong, Mokuba?" Bastet asked. Mokuba pointed to where Bakura and Kaiba were "Bakura and Seto are know in a fight." Mokuba said out of breath. "Who started it?" Bastet asked, Mokuba had calmed down and said "Bakura did, he punched Seto in the face." 

Bastet got an angry look on her face, and didn't realized that with her anger she had changed back into Bast. Mokuba was scared "Bast what are you going to do?" With Mokuba pointing it out, was when she realized, and shrugged. "I really don't know. But I know I'm going to break this fight up." and with that Bast, swung over the railing and landed on her feet two levels down, and walked calmly towards the fighting Bakura and Kaiba. Mokuba whistled "Ohhh man, those two are going to be in **_deep_ **shit." 

Kaiba and Bakura were so involved in fighting that they didn't notice that Bast was walking up to them, and was mad. _Okay I'm really sick of there bitching. _She thought. Soon Kaiba and Bakura took a break from beating the crap out of each other. Bast took that as an open opportunity, she quickly slapped the both of them on the cheek. Not knowing what happened, Bakura and Kaiba rubbed there cheeks and looked in the direction from where they got hit. 

When they got a good long look, at who had it them. They coward "What in the world.." Bakura said as he calmed down, wondering why she had hit them. Soon Kaiba and Bakura, gained back there composer, Kaiba asked "Bastet, why did you hit us?" Bast put on a sly smiled "Isn't it obvious? I slapped you guys because you were fighting." Both of the boys were shocked about how she knew they fighting, she more than likely didn't know why they thought. Well they were **_WRONG_**, she knew they were fighting over her but she wasn't going to say that she knew. "I want you two, to stop you bickering." Kaiba and Bakura nodded wildly, wanting to gain her love or something like that. 

"Good, I'll see you two some other time" She said as she walked off and waved. Kaiba and Bakura, glared daggers at each other and waited for Bast to be out of hearing range. "Okay Ryou, she likes me" Kaiba said quietly. "Now way Kaiba she likes me!" Bakura shouted. Soon they were saying that back and forth. "Stop fighting you two" Bast shouted and the two straighten up. But soon were at it again, and Bast decided not to say anything. When she at her apartment Mokuba said "Man, you scared them silly." and he chuckled. Bast started to laugh too. "Yes I did, didn't I?" and the two continued to laugh while Kaiba and Bakura were still fighting with each other. 


	12. Part Eleven: Kaiba Gets Drunk

After almost twenty minutes of fighting, Bakura and Kaiba laid off each other and walked in separate direction's. Bast and Mokuba looked and sighed "Finally they stopped." Mokuba said, and Bast nodded. "Those two are going at each others throats because of little ol' me and my Aibou." Bast said. Mokuba simply nodded. "Hey why don't we go out for a walk, after I get dressed, hmmm?" Bast asked and Mokuba jumped in the air. "Yeah. That sounds great." Bast smiled, for some reason she liked being around Mokuba. "Come inside, and I'll be quick on getting dressed." Mokuba ran through the door, when she opened it, she smiled and walked in.

-10 minutes later-

Mokuba and Bast were walking the streets "So.. Mokuba what are you going to do when you get home?" Bast asked. Mokuba looked at Bast with a sly smile, which Bast knew meant trouble for someone. "Alright what are you going to do?" Bast said with a sigh, and a slight giggle. "I'm going to put Vodka in Seto's drink, before or during dinner when he's not looking." He said, with a laugh. Bast shook her head "Putting Vodka in his brother's drink. How original.." Sighing. "Hey Bastet, Mokuba!" Someone behind them said, they looked back to see it was Yugi. "Hey, Yugi" Bast said waving at Yugi. Mokuba waved, and smiled. 

"So what are you guys doing?" Yugi asked. Bast smiled "Me and Mokuba, are just getting to know each other" _If he's to become my brother-in-law_ Bast thought but her Aibou didn't hear it. "So what are you doing today, Yugi?" Mokuba ask, Yugi looked Mokuba and smiled "Going over to Gina's" Bast smiled and giggled. "Well I gotta go, I'll see you two later" Yugi waved and ran off. Bast and Mokuba waved back and walked off, only to run into Bakura. Bakura glared at Mokuba "Hi, Bastet. Mokuba..." and he continued to glare at Mokuba. "Bakura.... please don't start anything.." Bast sighed. Bakura nodded, and 'promising' not to start anything. 

-back to Yugi-

Yugi ran into his friends who were worried about him they haven't seen him in days. "I'm fine, everything has been worked out" Yugi said to reassure his friends. Joey smiled "So who was the girl with Mokuba?" Tristan nodded. "She's one of Gina's friends from Egypt. But Yami feels something from her." Tea placed her hand on her chin. "Yami feels something bad?" Yugi shook his head. "He didn't know. He said it wasn't good nor evil. But he told me to be careful, around her." Tristan, Joey, and Tea nodded agreeing with Yami. "Well I mean she's a nice girl and everything...." and Yugi explained everything to his friends.

-back with Mokuba and Bast-

Bakura was boring the two to death. Soon Mokuba saw Seto and knew he was going to be ground up beef. "Mokuba, where have you been?" Seto shouted. _Silly moron _Bast mused to herself. Mokuba pointed to Bast, while she was snickering to herself, about Mokuba had said. "Hello, Seto" She said in a calm voice. Kaiba on the other hand couldn't get a word out, but slapped himself "Hey, Bastet" He finally choked out. Bakura laughed, that's when Kaiba noticed him "........grrrr. SHUT-THE-HELL-UP, RYOU!!!" Bakura growled as well and the two started over again. This time Kaiba got the first punch in, and blood ran down corner of Bakura's mouth. 

Bakura punched Kaiba in the gut and Kaiba gasped for air. Bakura laughed, but soon he to but hit in the gut as Kaiba had gotten his breath back. Bast smiled nervously while both her and Mokuba were watching the scene, soon steam was coming out of her ears. Then faster than anyone could see, Bakura and Kaiba were on the ground crying in pain. "What the hell happened???" Mokuba asked, then looked up at Bast to see her smiling, a furtive smile. _Oh boy...._ Mokuba thought. "I'll tell you, after we leave these two" Bast whispered to Mokuba. "Shouldn't we stay?" Mokuba asked in return. Bast shook her head "Don't worry these two, will soon get there composer back." She whispered back. Bast lead Mokuba away from the two boys that were in pain. (And I mean PAIN) "Help..." Bakura said in a high pitched voice. Soon the two were helping each other up. They left each other, but not before glaring daggers at each other and doing some bickering. 

After Bast and Mokuba left the two, and getting about three blocks away. Mokuba asked "What happened?" Bast smiled and said "Every feel, getting kicked or kneed in the groin?" Mokuba wide eyed shook his head. "Well, I was getting sick of them bitching. So faster than anyone could see I kneed them both in that area." Mokuba (O.O) was flat out shocked. "Man, that's.... that's gotta hurt" Bast nodded, and looked innocent which she wasn't! "So expect your brother to have a high pitched voice when you get home..." She snickered. Soon both were laughing hard and out loud.

-At Gina's house-

Yugi, and the gang were now in Gina's bedroom, seeing that she as almost snickering. (and I think you know from what). "Hey, Yug do you know why she's smiling like that." Yugi only shrugged "You've got me." Tristan smacked his hand with is fist "No wonder, you've been bummed lately." Yugi nodded, "Ya like I said I'm fine now. But I'm waiting till she's okay." Tea placed her hand on Yugi's shoulder "Don't worry Yugi, from what I know, Gini is one tough cookie." Yugi nodded and blushed. Which Joey and Tristan teased him for. 

-Back to Mokuba & Bast-

For hours Mokuba and Bast were on the town. Then Bast realized _Mokuba reminds me of my past brother.....Geb..... I'm sorry brother I couldn't save you..._ Bast thought. Mokuba was having a great time. "Hey Bast what's wrong?" Bast noticed she was crying, she wiped the tear away and said "I'm fine, your just remind me of my, brother Geb..." Mokuba smiled "You mean from ancient Egypt?" Bast smiled and nodded. "Your like him in so many ways. It's scary." Bast laughed. Mokuba laughed and looked at his watch "Hey, it looks like I better get home to do my _plan_" in which he said plan in an evil sounding voice. Which made Bast laugh "Okay, I'll see you later Mokuba. Bye" While Mokuba and Bast walked away from each other Mokuba shouted "Bye Bast, I'll always be your little Brother. Even if you don't marry Seto!!" Bast looked back to Mokuba and nodded. Him saying that made her think about what she was going to about those two _little _boys. 

-10 minutes later. At the Kaiba's residents-

Mokuba walked in to see Kaiba, sitting in a chair still in a bit of pain, that was left over from with Bast had kicked him. "Hey Seto. Uhhh are you alright?" Kaiba looked at his little brother, and was reluctant to answer. But Kaiba looked around and groaned "Ya, I'm fine" His voice was higher than it normally was. Kaiba looked at Mokuba to see if he as laughing to see he wasn't. "The question is, what were you doing with, Bastet?" Mokuba mentally snicker at his brother's voice. "I know not having sex. We were just getting to know each other." Mokuba said. When he was saying that Kaiba was taking a drink of water. Then when Mokuba said 'sex' Kaiba instantly spat it out. "Jez, getting a nasty mouth aren't we Mokuba." Mokuba smiled nervously. Kaiba was now getting his normal voice back. 

Kaiba looked at his watch, and noticed it was almost five o' clock. "Wash up. Dinner will be on the table soon." Mokuba nodded, and seemingly walked to the bath room. Then out of his pocket he took out a small bottle of _Purell_ and put some on his hands and rubbed. "Okay now to get a bottle of Vodka.." He whispered. So he tip-toed to the kitchen, and when into the pantry. He knew the cook did take a couple of swigs every once in a while. He looked around until he saw a bottle marked 'Vodka', Mokuba gently took the bottle and, stuck it in his pocket. He snickered and tip-toed out of the kitchen with-out getting noticed. 

When Mokuba got to the table Kaiba was already at the table _Ahhh...Damn, I'll wait. _Mokuba smiled and sat down at the table. Kaiba looked at the table and noticed something missing. "Damn, they forgot the water jug." Kaiba said. That made Mokuba perk up. "Don't worry Seto, I'll get it" Mokuba said, he got out of his chair and went into the kitchen again. He found the water jug, and poured himself a drink so he wouldn't get drunk, and put A LOT of Vodka into the jug. Then poured Kaiba a drink, he grabbed a tray and placed both glasses of one containing water the other water/vodka. 

He carried the tray into the dinning room and set the jug down and, placed the water/vodka next to Seto. "Thank you Mokuba" Mokuba set the water next to him and smiled "Your welcome Seto" he said with out snickering. They ate, and Seto drank about 2 glasses of the water/vodka mix, which he didn't know the vodka was in it. But nothing happened for about an hour, soon enough Kaiba was drunk off his ass. So he would drive Mokuba took the car keys and hid them. But Kaiba didn't care, "I'll see you later Mokuba *hick*" This happened about hour after he got drunk. So it was about seven o' clock. 

Mokuba smiled and sighed "Ohh boy.....Bast or Bastet is going to get a big surprise... when Seto walks in drunk off his ass..." With that said Mokuba laughed and laughed, and couldn't stop laughing. He grabbed his cell phone and waited for Bast or Bastet to call him to pick up his drunk brother. 

Even in his drunken state, it only took Kaiba a few minutes to get to where he was going. Which was Bastet's apartment, and lucky for Bakura he didn't see Kaiba. Kaiba walked up to Bastet's door and knocked. Bast had turned back into Bastet about an hour ago. "Kaiba must be drunk right now." Bastet sighed. She got up and walked to the door, and sure enough there was Kaiba. "Hey, Bastet" He said normally, he didn't even seem drunk. "Hey Seto, come on in." Bastet moved aside so Kaiba could get in, and Kaiba walked in and flopped onto the couch. Bast sat down next to Kaiba _Great, Seto's drunk, and Bast is making me sit next to him. _Bastet mused to herself. Kaiba wrapped his arm around her shoulder making her blush. 

"You know, I'm the one who sent you those kittens" Then he hiccupped. Bastet was surprised "Really?" Kaiba nodded. "I also sent the roses." Bastet's blushing got even worse. Kaiba had been her secret admirer (like WE didn't already know that). Bastet smiled while blushing, and Kaiba kissed her cheek. Bastet went wide eyed "Seto..." she whispered. Kaiba closed his eyes, and pulled her even closer to him. "Bastet.... I think I'm in love with you..." Bastet eyes went even wider. _And in Bast's soul room she chuckled "Oh man, Kaiba is tell the truth about how he feels for my Aibou. Just because he's drunk off his ass. It's amazing what Vodka can do." Then she laughed, knowing soon he would pass out. _

Kaiba stood up and helped Bastet to her feet. "Seto......." Bastet said she could believe that since he was drunk he was telling her this. But she knew he would forget. Kaiba leaned closer to her lips and kissed her, at first Bastet was really shocked. Then she felt something for Kaiba, the same emotion that Bast felt for Kaiba and she closed her eyes and returned his gesture. Kaiba pulled away and smiled it was then he passed out. He fell to the floor, Bastet stepped over him and walked over to the phone. She looked at the piece of paper and called Mokuba's cell phone. When Mokuba answered she said "Mokuba, come pick up your brother, he passed out. I'll even help you get him inside the house." Over the phone Mokuba snickered and said "Yeah, I be there in a min. See ya" Bastet couldn't help but smile "See, ya" She hung up the phone, then looked over at Kaiba. 

After the minute passed Mokuba knocked on the door. "Come on in, Mokuba. Lets get Seto out of here." Mokuba nodded, and when to Kaiba's head and picked up his shoulders, while Bastet picked up Kaiba's legs. They walked out slowly so not to wake him and set him in the back seat of the car carefully. Mokuba started up the car and drove home. 

Back the Kaiba's residence, Mokuba and Bastet carried Kaiba out of the car, and into house then his bed room. They just left him in his clothes not bothering to change his clothes. Bastet stayed in the room, while Mokuba walked out leaving the two alone. "Seto...... I wish I knew how I felt for you.." With that Bastet leaned down and kissed Kaiba on his cheek then his lips. Then she looked at him noticing how cute he looked while sleeping. She got up and walked out the door, but not before taking another look at the sleeping Kaiba. 

Mokuba was waiting outside, and walked her back to the car. "Do you even know how you feel for my brother?" Mokuba asked and Bastet shook her head. "I really don't know. I think I feel the same way he does. And I don't know how Bast feels about him." _Aibou I feel the same way you do. But uhhh.. what are we going to do about Bakura?" _Bastet was shocked that Bast was even talking to her. "Well Bast, I don't know what to do with Bakura" While Bastet was saying this Mokuba had started up the car. _"Actually I think, that Seto was a priest I fell in love with in my past.. But I'm not sure" _Bastet was shocked and choked "Seto a priest!! Of course it was in a past life...weird.." Mokuba looked over at Bastet and nodded. "Well, if Bast thinks that Seto was a former priest, I'm willing to believe her" Bastet nodded "Than so will I." _ Bast smiled "Good, just listen to me Aibou. And thank you for even listening" then Bast yawned and fell asleep. _Bastet giggled "Goodnight, Bast" Mokuba got her home and bid her goodnight, and Bastet did the same. Before Bastet fell asleep she thought about Kaiba and couldn't get him off her mind. 

A/K: Hey how do you like the story so far. Yami-kun?

Y/K: I'm loving the story so far! It's great!

A/K: And for you people who want to see Pictures of Bastet, Bast, Gina, and Giya, just e-mail me and tell me! Keep reading 

Y/K: Yeah! Bye you guys!


	13. Part Twelve: Bast's Memories and Kaiba's...

Yugi sat on his bed in he's boxers. "Yami what are you going to do?" Yugi asked Yami who was a pharaoh. _"Well Yugi I'm going to force Giya to tell me what is with that girl Bastet!" _Yugi was somewhat shocked that Yami was going to use force with Giya. But he too wanted to know what was with Bastet. Yugi covered himself with the blankets, and said "Goodnight Yami." Yami smiled "Goodnight Yugi." 

__

Yami was inside the temple, but couldn't see Giya anywhere. "Where is she?" Yami asked and like the gods answering his question, a woman of temple came across Yami. "Young Pharaoh, follow me and you will find, the one you seek." Then the woman started to walk to a different part of the temple. Yami followed the woman, and soon a room, was what she walked to and pointed to it. "The one you seek is, in here may Ra be with you." She said then disappeared. Yami walked into the room and indeed, Giya was in the room. "Hey Yami" She said happily. Then out of nowhere Yami pushed her to the wall. "Now you will tell, what is with Bastet!" Giya shocked asked "Why do you even want to know?" Yami glared at her. "I keep feeling this... other soul within her. That isn't good nor evil and I want to know, what that thing is." Giya put on a small smile. "Alright I'll tell you. It all started when we were both six, when we were walking together. Than this man came up to us. Bastet didn't hear him but I did. He said 'How would you like to meet your, lover once again. Bast...' Was what he said." Yami had let go of her shoulders and let her move around. "Then he touched her neck, then the symbol of Ankh appeared on Bastet's neck. Then he left, I didn't know what he did but I felt something deep with in Bastet reach the surface. But it didn't manifest until that night. And she turned into a soul, that was angry and full of grief and sadness. She started to do bad things, but I knew the soul wasn't evil. But it just did bad things, which of course everyone as done at least once in there life." Yami sat on the bed, and nodded. "For four month's it when on, changing into what I called then Bast. Because that's what the man had called her. Soon I limited Bast's appearances, to full moon's and crescents. But now my spell is gone and Bastet has control over Bast. Does that answer you clearly?" Giya said. Yami nodded wildly, Giya smiled and grabbed Yami by the arm "Well we better find out what our first quest is." She said and kissed Yami on the lips, and Yami nodded. 

They found out what there quest was it was to find the eye of Horus. They set out and found it in a matter, of two hours. Since that was there quest for the night they had an hour to spend with each other. After and hour Yami left, and Giya was smiling because she was getting closer to coming back.

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled. "For once, I got to spend time with her." Yugi said but this time he didn't get up, he just laid in bed thinking about Gina. 

-at the Kaiba residence-

For the first time in along time, Kaiba woke up at believe it or not at ten a clock. Kaiba sat up in bed "Man, I feel like I got hit by a bus head on." He felt like this because of Mokuba, which he didn't know. Kaiba looked at his attire and could remember falling asleep, nor anything else about last night except eating dinner with Mokuba. Mokuba poked his head in "Good morning, big brother. Kaiba rubbed his head, having a headache. "Good morning Mokuba." Kaiba shook his head but that only made his head ache worse. "I'll get you some headache pills." Mokuba said. He left the room and when he was out of hearing range he snickered, about what had happened last night. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. He found the headache pills, and filled a glass with PURE water, then walked back to Kaiba's room. 

"Here Seto," Mokuba said while handing him two pills and the tall glass of water. Kaiba took the pills and the glass. He placed the pills in his mouth and jugged the water down. "Thanks Mokuba." Mokuba simply nodded, and left the room, leaving Kaiba wondering what happened last night. 

-a month later-

__

Yami and Giya had almost finished all of there quest. After the eye of Horus, they had to find the disk of Aten. Then they had to find the feather or truth for Maat the goddess of truth. Then had to find the missing Neith, goddess of the home, who was the mother of all the gods. She was also the protcetress of the dead. And a lot of other stuff. There last quest was to find Ba the soul because it had gotten lost. They found Ba within the hour and had A LOT of time together. They spent there time happily until Yami had to leave. They only had two more quest to do, and then this bullshit was over. 

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled "It's almost over..." He sighed, and continued to lay in bed. He rolled onto his side, and closed his eyes not falling asleep, but just to rest his eyes. 

During the month, Bastet hadn't come out...... ever. The only person she let in was Mokuba. And when Bakura or Kaiba had knocked on her door she told them to leave or didn't answer. She had to have time to think, both her and Bast were confused and didn't know what to do. She sat on the couch reading, then she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the door, and walked to it looking through the peep-hole. To see it was Mokuba, she opened the door, and let Mokuba in. Bakura was watching, and sneered "How come, Mokuba gets to go in?" He wondered. Bastet closed the door, and sat back down. "Man, Bastet you've been making yourself, really scarce around here." Mokuba said. Bastet nodded "I know, I just needed time to think." Mokuba jumped up and grabbed her arm "Come on Bastet, why don't we go out. You REALLY need to get out." 

Bastet wasn't sure if she should, but Bast thought differently. She was getting bored, _Okay, Bastet I'm taking over I REALLY NEED TO GET OUT!!!_ Bast shouted. Then she did take over. "I'm going, I agree with you Mokuba. And plus I really need to take care of something." Mokuba nodded and was happy that she was finally getting out. Mokuba was already near the door, and was waiting for Bast to come. Bast put on some sandals "Okay, lets go!" She said and Mokuba opened the door, and both walked out. Bast looked up at Bakura's apartment, "Mokuba could you wait here at these stairs?" Mokuba nodded not knowing what Bast was going to do. Bast walked up the stairs, and knocked on Bakura's door. Bakura opened the door "Hey Bastet! How have you've been?" Bakura asked. Bast smiled "I've been better. I really need to talk to you, Bakura." Bakura stunned, stepped aside to let her in. 

"What is it Bastet?" Bast looked at Bakura, and he looked worried. "Bakura.... I know how you feel towards me..... But I just don't feel the same way. I'm sorry. But I just want us to be friends." Bakura was shocked, and yet relived. He smiled "I understand Bastet. I'm glad you told me." Bast smiled at Bakura "Thank you for understanding." She hugged Bakura and gently kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later Bakura, bye." She said as she opened the door and left. "Bye," Bakura said waving to her. Bakura looked out the window knowing she loved somebody else but that didn't matter to him anymore. 

"So you told Bakura?" Mokuba asked and Bast nodded. "It was hard to do, but I finally did it." Mokuba nodded. "Well come on lets go" Bast placed a hand on his shoulders "Hey, before we do anything. Tell me when your brother is coming so I can hide myself. I really don't feel like talking to him, okay?" She asked and Mokuba nodded. She smiled "Thanks" Mokuba also smiled. Then they left the complex to have a great time. 

-5 minutes later-

Yugi walked around town, just for the heck of it until he saw Bastet and Mokuba together having a great time. _Wait! That's not Bastet but Bast! _Yugi thought. Now he could tell the differences between the two. "Hey Bast!!" Yugi yelled and Bast gulped, she turned to see it was Yugi that had called her Bast. "Giya told you didn't she?' She calmly asked, Yugi ran up to the pair and nodded. Bast sighed "I knew she would sometime. But please Yugi don't tell anyone else about this. But you can tell Bakura." Yugi nodded "Well, I'll see you guys later" and he waved to them, and they waved back. Mokuba looked back to see Kaiba walking up "Hey, Bast Seto's coming. Hide" Bast nodded and hid behind a wall. Kaiba saw his little brother "Mokuba, what are you doing?" He asked. Mokuba smiled "Nothing, really Seto. What are you going to do?" He asked. Seto sighed "I was going to see if Bastet was home, and or she is going to open the door." Mokuba had a nervous smile on as Kaiba passed him "Good luck." After Kaiba left Bast walked out of the shadows "Boy that was close" Mokuba nodded "Come on lets go!" Bast smiled and nodded. 

Soon after Kaiba ran into Mokuba he ran into Yugi. "Hello Yugi." Kaiba said. Yugi knew where he was going "You won't find her home, Kaiba." Kaiba stopped and turned to look at Yugi "And how would you know that?" He asked with a growl. "Because not to long ago, I saw her walking with Mokuba." Yugi knew what he was doing. Yugi walked up the shocked Kaiba and patted his shoulder "I'll see you later, Kaiba" and Yugi left, shocked Kaiba. Soon his shock turned into anger. "Mokuba!!" Kaiba said to himself, and walked back home, to wait for Mokuba. 

-hours later-

Mokuba had walked Bast back to her apartment "Thanks for, taking me out Mokuba" She smiled. Also during that time Yugi was with Bakura telling him what Giya had told him exna the long story. Mokuba smiled as well "Your welcome, Bast. I'll try and see you later." He waved goodbye to Bast and she waved back, while walking back to her apartment. Meanwhile..... "What????" Bakura shouted "You mean that Bastet is two people?" Yugi nodded. "There's the Bastet we know, and then there is Bast who is a ancient soul, like Yami and your Yami." Bakura couldn't almost believe what he was hearing. Bastet had an ancient soul with in her. He looked out the window to see Bastet walking home, she looked up and waved at him. He waved back "So which one is she now?" Bakura asked. Yugi smiled "Right now she is Bast" Bakura nodded, "Thanks for telling me that, Yugi." Yugi's smile broadened "She wanted me to tell you. See you later" Yugi said and waved to Bakura. "Yeah, see you later" Bakura said weakly. 

Mokuba had just walked in the door to see Kaiba sitting in a chair, mad as a demon out of hell. Mokuba tried to sneak past his brother but Kaiba knew that he had just walked in. "Come here Mokuba." Mokuba got a look of fear on his face, knowing what his brother could do to him. Kaiba was messing with a glass, as Mokuba walked in "Yes, Seto?" He asked weakly. "Why didn't you tell me that Bastet was with you?" Kaiba said angrily as he broke the glass with his bare hand. Mokuba had never seen his brother _this_ mad. Mokuba couldn't say anything he was too afraid. "Mokuba!! Tell me now!" Kaiba shouted. "She told me not to!! I swear it's the truth!" Mokuba shouted. Kaiba looked at his brother and knew he was telling him the truth. "Thank you Mokuba. I'm sorry for getting mad at you" Mokuba calmed down. He then walked and stood next to Kaiba. "It's alright Seto, I would suggest you don't see Bastet until tomorrow. She really needs more time to think." Kaiba nodded knowing his brother was right. "Now lets get your hand banged." It was then, that Kaiba looked at his hand. It was cut from the broken glass, which he broke. "Okay, Mokuba" Kaiba said, and let Mokuba walk him to the bathroom. 

-August 10, the next day-

Bastet currently Bast, sat down on the floor. She thought about Kaiba, still not knowing how she felt about him. She knew how he felt for her, but she didn't know and didn't want to see him until she did. Soon Bast

closed her eyes, and a memory long forgotten until now came to her.

__

Bast walked into a big praying room, where she had been going to for month's since the death of her brother. "Hello, Bast" said the High Priest who looked like Kaiba. "Good afternoon, High Priest" She said, then she knelt down to pray. The High Priest watched her, he felt sorry for her. No one, but her knew what happened to her brother, but she wasn't going to tell anyone, not even him. Bast looked away only with her eyes, at the Priest who had been so kind to her. How can I fall in love with a Priest? _She wondered to herself. Yes he had been kind to her and the only one to comfort her besides her friend the Queen, who she was a servant of. Soon Bast felt dizzy, soon she fell over and the Priest caught her "Are you alright Bast?" He asked. She looked at him "Don't worry about me." She coughed. The Priest worried felt her head, and noticed that she was burning with a fever. "My gosh, you have a high fever." He said, then she passed out. The Priest gently carried her to the Queen. "Your Highness, Bast is sick with a fever." The Queen looked much like Giya except that she had long black hair. "She's sick, oh no. Please Priest follow me to her room." She walked to Bast's room, and the Priest followed. _

"Lay her on the bed" and the Priest did, "Your Highness, I'll come every day to pray for her." The Queen looked at the Priest. "There is no need to do-" The Priest stopped her in mid-sentence. "I feel like I have to, so please let me, Highness." The Queen smiled and nodded "You may High Priest." The Priest nodded, to his Queen. About three days after she fell ill Bast woke up "Highness, what in the world?" The Queen looked at her friend "You fell ill, and the High Priest took care of you. While you were sick" Bast was shocked to hear this. "He took care of me?" and the Queen nodded. Bast got up out of bed feeling much better, than when she fell ill. She went to the praying room to see the High Priest praying. She walked up and gently touched his shoulders which scared him. He jumped up but relaxed when he saw it was only Bast. "You know you shouldn't do that." She looked down sheepishly down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The Priest smiled "It's alright. I want you to come with me" Bast looked up, and nodded. He grabbed her hand walked her up many stairs, until they were in a big room. 

She gasped in awe when she saw the room. "This room as a great view of the city, you must love it up here!" She said as she looked out the window. She closed her eyes to feel the wind against her face blowing the blood red spikes of hair around. Then she opened her dark red eyes to look upon the city once more. Soon the Priest stood next to her at the window, "Yes, I do like it up here. It helps me think. And it has helped me in what I've been think about recently." Bast looked up at the Priest "What would that be High Pri-" But was stopped by his hand. "Please call me, Seth" Which shocked her you usually don't call a High Priest by name. But she nodded anyway "Well what would that be, Seth?" Seth smiled, he leaned down and kissed her lips. After she looked at him with wide eyes. "When did you start..... feeling that way about me?" She had to ask. Seth smiled "Ever since I first met you, I just didn't know when to tell you." Bast still shocked but was happy that he felt the same way she did. "Seth!" She shouted and kissed him passionately. Now it was Seth's turn to be shocked, but soon closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Bast. 

Ever since that day, in the high room as it was now called. Bast and Seth have been lovers, and every day they saw each other. They were much like the Pharaoh and the Queen. But one day the Queen asked Bast to do something for her, she had to accept. Then when the Queen left, Bast walked up to Seth. "Bye Seth, I'll see you later" Seth smiled "Bye" He said in a sexy voice and kissed her. Bast left, Seth prayed for awhile then left for the high room. As soon as he got in, he leaned on the edge of the window. "You don't deserver Bast, High Priest!" Someone shouted. Seth turned to see a man in robes standing in the doorway. "Really, she chose me to be her lover. Not you" Seth said bravely. Then the man, ran and pushed Seth out of the window. Now Seth was falling to his death. Bast....My love. I'm sorry..... _He thought. he clasped his hands _Oh Ra, if you see fit to put me back with my love, sometime in the future. I wish to be with her someday.... _Then he hit the ground hard. Breaking his neck, Bast saw him hit. She dropped what she was carrying and ran to him. "Seth, please don't die..." She cried, and for the first time in her life she cried. And some how, Seth was still able to move his hand to reach up to her face. "Please....don't cry my love..... I will come back to you someday....." And those were his last words. _

Bast held onto his hand as he said that, and saw his beautiful blue eyes fade slowly away as he died. He fell limp "Seth!! SETH!!! NO SETH!!!" she cried. The man that had pushed Seth out the window smiled at his work, but was sadden to see Bast like this. The Queen ran out to see, Seth laying dead, and Bast crying. She ran to her friends side "Bast what happened?" She asked. But Bast was too distraught over Seth's death to answer. The Queen looked up at the window to see a man at the edge looking down. He must be the one who push, the High Priest out the window! _She thought and she was right. "Come lets go inside Bast." Bast's tears subsided and she nodded. As they walked, the Queen ordered guards to pick up the body and prepare it for Mummification. They did as they were ordered. _

A month later, Bast was still distraught over the death of Seth. "My Lord, we must find out who killed the High Priest" The Pharaoh which looked much like Yugi said. "Why my love, she's just a serv-" But was cut short by his wife's anger. "She's just not a servant! She's my best friend! " The Pharaoh knew how serous this was now, and nodded "I shall find out who killed him." The Queen nodded and kissed him. 

While Bast walked around saddened, she walked to the prayer room. She knelt down, and put her hands to her side. "I'm sorry, my Lady. But I can't live with out my brother nor my love!" Then she revealed a dagger. She cried, "I'm sorry, my friend. I hope you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do. I also hope the gods forgive me, but I think they will understand." Then she took the dagger in both hand's and stabbed herself in the heart. "My love, I hope to see you soon" Was all she said, and those were her final words she ever spoke. 

The Queen looked around looking for Bast. "You? Have you seen Bast around?" She asked another servant girl. The girl thought and said "Yes, I think I saw her in the prayer room, about fifteen minutes ago." The Queen thanked her, and walked to the prayer room, only to be shocked by what she saw. She saw Bast, laying on the floor. She ran up to Bast to see the dagger next to her body. "Bast took her own life.... She couldn't take the pain anymore...no..." The Queen curled into a ball and cried into her knees. Her best friend was know dead, just like Seth and her brother....Geb. The Pharaoh, walked in to see his wife in a ball on the floor "What's wrong, Isis?" Which he rarely called her. "Bast couldn't take it anymore. She took her own life" She cried even more, but this time into the pharaoh's chest. Soon her tears subsided "Please, my Lord get me the symbol of Ankh" The Pharaoh didn't bother asking what she was she was going to do with it. He came back with it, and gave it to her. "Now please leave us, I need to be alone with her body." He shrugged and left, then made sure that no one else went in, or they would have to face her wrath.. 

The Queen took the symbol, and said some words and, soon a puff of smoke came and when into the brass symbol. "Now Bast, you can be reunited with you love, but only if you find your reincarnated Aibou." And she knew the perfect person to do it, to get Bast's soul into her reincarnated Aibou. Soon she did find the man who killed Seth, that lead to the death of Bast. She punished him by making him live forever until he found Bast's Aibou......

Bast shot up from her sleep. Breathing heavily, "Seth..... Seto..... You did come back to me" She whispered and she cried again. "Now I remember the death of Seth, caused me to start off, like I did. He said he would come back and he did. And Queen Isis assured that. By putting my soul into a brass symbol, for that long. Then the man that killed Seth, placed the symbol on Bastet's neck, putting my soul back into my reincarnated body, and she turned into my Aibou." Bast rocked back and forth, and turned back into Bastet. Then she heard knocking at the door. She walked to the door and looked through the peep-hole. To see it was Kaiba, she could stand it any longer, she flung the door open and latched on to him. She cried into his shirt, Kaiba was shock at the sudden wave of emotion but hugged her anyway. "Don't worry, Bastet I won't leave you.." He whispered in her ear. Him saying that made her feel better. "Don't ever leave me alone, Seto" she whispered, Kaiba held her closer "Don't worry I don't intend to." 

__

Bast was watching from her soul room, she smiled. She was now back with her love and this time no one would separate them again. Soon Bast felt a tap at her shoulders, she turned to see who it was. Her dark red eyes filled with happy tears. "Seth!" She shouted and ran into his arms. His soul was deep with in Kaiba, and didn't come to her until Bastet was in close contact with Kaiba. "My love, I'm glad to see you again." Seth said Bast just moved closer "Please don't ever leave me, again Seth.." Was all she said "I don't intend to, my Bast." Bast smiled and hugged him tighter. 

Bastet hugged Kaiba tighter too. Kaiba smiled "I love you Bastet." Bastet smiled "I already know, Seto...." Kaiba was shocked "But how?" Bastet smiled widened "Because Mokuba got you drunk, and you told me... I love you Seto, and I always have, and I always will" Kaiba was shock, and mad at Mokuba but right now he didn't care. For the longest time, they stood there holding each other not daring to let the other go. 

A/K: Hey wasn't that sad Yami-kun?

Y/K: Yeah that was really sad ::cries:: POOR BAST!!!

A/K: Don't worry the next chapter won't be so sad.

Y/K: Yeeeaaahhhhhh!!!


	14. Part Thirteen: Kaiba and Bastet Getting ...

Mokuba woke up to see that his brother wasn't home. "I wonder where Seto is?" Mokuba wondered. Mokuba smacked himself upside the head it was obvious. "Big brother is with Bastet....mwhhaaa" Mokuba snickered. Mokuba looked at a clock to see what time it was "Jezz, it's nine a clock." Mokuba thought for ten seconds "Why don't I just go over, to see what there up to... he" Mokuba grabbed the car keys almost about to leave, but his stomach wouldn't let him with out putting something in to his mouth. Mokuba made his breakfast and ate slowly to give the two love birds time alone. 

-At Bastet's apartment-

Bastet and Kaiba spent the night together because they both wanted to be around each other. Bastet was the first to wake up, and saw the sleeping Kaiba next to her. "I wonder how Gini, would feel?" She wondered. She cuddled more into Kaiba, making him moan. She giggled, and she felt cloth on her back. She moved Seto's arm so she could see his hand. She saw it wrapped in bandages, "I wonder what he did to his hand?" She asked herself. She took in the cuteness of his sleep, she never wanted to forget that cute face of sleep Kaiba had. She scooted to the edge of the bed and got up, soon to feel a bandaged hand grab her wrist. 

Bastet looked out of the corner of her eye, and it was Kaiba holding her. Kaiba pulled her back onto the bed, and laid the upper part of his body on her. "Now where are you going?" Kaiba asked. Bastet smiled and shook her head "Nowhere.." Kaiba leaned over and kissed her. Bastet wrapped an arm around Kaiba's neck, whiled Kaiba laid his arms next to her body. Then Kaiba traced back and forth on Bastet's waist. Kaiba pulled away, his eyes hazed. "What did you do to your hand, Seto?" She asked. Kaiba blinked, and gave a nervous giggled. He had totally forgot about his hand. "I cut in on glass." Which was half truth. 

Bastet gave Kaiba a questioning look, but nodded anyway. She managed to wiggle out from underneath Kaiba. And get up from the bed, she grabbed his wrist and urged him to come with her. Kaiba obeyed her, in which saw that he was only in boxer's unlike the day he got drunk. Bastet put on a robe, and walked Kaiba into the living room and sat him down on the couch. She walked to the closet, and took out a first aid kit. She sat next to Kaiba and opened it. Kaiba (O.o) was shocked by what he saw in the kit. There was needles and stitching thread, morphine, novocain. "Uhhh...why do you keep that stuff in your FRIST AID kit?" Bastet smiled as she took out a needle and thread. "There were two reason's I came here. One was because, I heard they need nurses here, and I was a nurse in Egypt. Two I came here to be with Gini." Kaiba was still in amazement (or more like O.O or O.o). 

She unwrapped Kaiba's hand, she quirked an eyebrow. She shook her head, she knew Kaiba cut his hand on glass. But it was more consistent with him breaking the glass with his bare hand. She gave a sigh, and put aside the needle and thread and took out a needle, and put it in a container drawing liquid up into it. "What are you going to do with that?" Kaiba wondered, Bastet squirted some of the liquid out and gently stuck the needle into Kaiba's hand. Kaiba felt his hand go numb "I was putting morphine into your hand" She said and tossed the nasty needle away. Bastet picked up the needle and thread and started stitching up Kaiba's hand. 

__

"Hey what is with your Aibou?" Bast asked Seth. Seth smiled "He was mad a Mokuba and broke a glass with his hand." Bast slapped her head "He needs anger control" and both giggled. Bastet had heard everything that Bast and Seth had said. "Kaiba tell me the truth on this. Do you break a glass with your bare hand?" Kaiba nodded "Yes I did, but how did you know that?" Bastet pointed the the cuts on his hand "The cut's indicate that you broke a glass, while your hand was getting cut." Kaiba was amazed by her knowledge (O.O') and had a sweat-drop the size of a football. Then not to long later, Mokuba crashed in, to see his brother getting his hand stitched up by Bastet. 

Mokuba went wide eyed to see his brother was still in bed clothes. He snickered "Quiet, Mokuba" Kaiba ordered. Mokuba continued to snicker, and couldn't stop. "Don't mind him, Seto" Bastet said not looking up from her work. _Each time I'm with her I get more comfortable, why does she have this effect on me? _Kaiba wonder, but had no answer. "There I'm done, just don't move that hand to much." Bastet said while throwing the needle away and putting away the first aid kit. "I can move my hand anyway because of the morphine!" Kaiba joked. She smiled, and walked over to Mokuba and whispered something in his ear. Kaiba was wondering what was with those two. Mokuba nodded and ran off to get something. "What is with you two? Your always with each other" Kaiba said "Mokuba.... is like a brother to me. He also understands me. But you will soon enough." Kaiba didn't understand what Bastet meant. 

__

So Bast did fall in love with my brother in his past life. Mokuba thought then stopped he got near the bathroom "She even killed herself, because she loved him so much." Mokuba cried. Mokuba sat on the floor, and curled into a ball. Soon Bastet walked up to get dress when she saw Mokuba "Hey, are you alright kiddo?" Mokuba looked up at her and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine it was so sad, that Bast did that...." Bastet nodded. "I guess, she doesn't mind now, because we are together now." Mokuba nodded. Bastet walked into her room, and handed Mokuba some clothes. "Hey, take these to your brother, ok?" Mokuba nodded and ran to his brother. "Here, Seto." Mokuba said while handing the clothes to Kaiba. "Thanks kiddo....." Then Kaiba remembered "Hey, did you put alcohol in my water, that one night?" Mokuba nervously nodded. Kaiba shrugged and started putting on his clothes. 

"You mean, your not mad at me?" he asked his brother. "Yeah...." Kaiba said with his deep voice. "So Bast, you happy?" Bastet asked her soul. _"Yes, I'm quite happy. Thank you for asking" _Bastet smiled "That's good to hear." Bastet put on her shirt. She wore black pants, and a light blue tanktop. _"Hey, you look nice Aibou. Perfect for Kaiba" _ Bast snickered, Bastet giggled a little. Bastet walked out of her room, and into the living room and shook her head. Kaiba was trying to put his shirt back on. "Here let me help" She said. Kaiba looked at her and his eyes went wide (O.O). Kaiba already had his pants on, and looked at Bastet as she helped him. "Thanks." Kaiba said. Bastet nodded. "Your welcome, Seto." and for awhile they just stared at each other wondering what to say next, with out Mokuba saying anything. 


	15. Part Fourteen: Yugi's Sleeping Problems ...

Yugi yawned, because he wasn't able to sleep that night. "How come I can't sleep, damn...." Yugi rubbed his eyes and noticed that his face was wet with tears. "Was I crying last night?..." Yugi wondered. Apparently Yugi had cried, with out knowing it. Yugi felt more tears start to come into his eyes. He knew why he would be crying. He missed Gina..... And he couldn't see her until he was able to sleep. "I need to see Bastet today..." Yugi said, and tossed the covers off of him, and went to get dressed. 

-At Bastet's apartment-

Mokuba looked on as his brother and Bastet sat in silence still not knowing what to say to each other. Yes they knew how they felt for each other, but something was bugging Kaiba. _What is Mokuba and Bastet keeping from me? _Kaiba wondered. Bastet placed her hand on his newly stitched up hand. "Bastet....." Kaiba said to himself. Soon as, Kaiba leaned in closer the doorbell rang, Bastet smiled apologetically and stood to get the door. A man was at the door, and asked her to sigh some papers and soon he left. "What's that?" Kaiba and Mokuba asked (strangely at the same time). Bastet couldn't help but smiled, happily. "It's something that I asked my mother for. I've had it since I could remember." Kaiba sat there silently, waiting to see what was in the cardboard box.

Bastet opened the box, and lifted what was inside it. It was a brass looking gold, Ankh. "What's that for?" Kaiba asked as he stood to look at it. "It's priceless to me, and its somewhat my good-luck charm." she said with a giggle as she put it around her neck. _And it's apparently what Bast's soul came from... _She thought. Kaiba looked up at her from the Ankh and nodded. "That's nice..." She smiled, Mokuba sensed a tender moment coming so he left the room, to leave them alone. Kaiba quickly grabbed Bastet and held her close to him "Seto!" Bastet squeaked in shock. But she was even more shocked by what he did next. Kaiba smiled and leaned into her and locked his lips onto hers. Bastet was tensed, but soon Kaiba moved his tongue into her mouth and played with her motionless tongue. Soon Bastet closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck. 

"Seto........." Bastet whispered, then looked up at Kaiba into his beautiful blue eyes. Kaiba stared into her dark red ones and put on an affectionately smile. "Why don't you come live me and Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, Bastet went wide eyed. But she smiled, and nodded _Well....he is my boyfriend after all..... _Bastet said, and plus Bast would be thanking her later. "Sure, why not" She said with a smile on her face. Kaiba looked kindly into her face. "Good, I'll just get everything ready, and I'll pick you and Mokuba up, when I'm done. Okay?" Kaiba said and Bastet nodded. Mokuba walked back into the room, after Kaiba had left. "So your living with us?" He questioned Bastet nodded. Mokuba jumped for joy, and danced a little much to Bastet's amusement. "So what is with the, Ankh?" Mokuba asked after he was done. Bastet sat on the couch, "Well I believe that, this was the symbol that held Bast's soul in." Mokuba nodded as he sat next to her. "Well, what I think is that the Queen, soon found out who I was, and found which family I was going to be in. Then when she found out, she gave this Ankh to that family. And when my mother gave it to me for the first time..... the soul of Bast was placed with in me until I was old enough for her, to manifest. Which happened when I was six..... and that man helped Bast reach into my self-conscious." Mokuba was a bit confused but soon understood and nodded. 

Then a knock came at the door, Mokuba got up to get it. To his surprise it was Yugi "Hey, Mokuba. Bastet" Yugi waved and Bastet instantly knew something was wrong by the way Yugi's face looked. "Yugi have you been crying?" She asked and Yugi nodded. "And I couldn't get to sleep." Bastet gave him a curious look, and nodded. She walked into her room, and less than a second later Bastet came back. "Okay, Yugi. Take one of these." She said handing him and box of sleeping pills, "And put this under your pillow." and handed him a charm. Yugi looked at the charm and looked back at Bastet "What is the charm for?" She smiled "It keeps evil demons away. Bast thinks it might help, because she thinks that evil demon's are preventing you from sleeping. Just amuse her and take it." Yugi nodded. "Thanks Bastet, you've been a big help." She smiled and nodded "I'll help anytime. The only thing I ask is.... please bring Gini back soon.." Yugi put on a soft smile, and gave her a thumbs up. "You bet." Bastet's smiled even more. "Thanks" and with that Yugi left. 

-at Kaiba's-

Kaiba was getting everything ready for his girlfriend to move in with him and his brother Mokuba. "Uh... Sir where is the young lady going to sleep?" A servant (don't worry his paid) asked Kaiba. Kaiba snapped to the man who asked "Don't worry, I'll take care of it" the man bowed and walked off to do some other things. "I know exactly, where she's sleeping... with me...." Kaiba said to himself. He walked out to his car, climbed into the driver's side seat. Shut the door, and drove off, to get the rest of the things done. 

Mokuba and Bastet where playing a friendly card game. But it was more like a card trick that Gina had taught Bastet with Duel Monsters cards. "So you know how to play?" Mokuba asked, Bastet nodded. "Gini, taught me how she was an expert at the game. And I was always quite good even thought I didn't know why. But I do now. The Queen taught Bast how to play the shadow games, so I know how to play Duel Monsters. She also taught me this trick." Mokuba smiled "Cool, and the trick is cool too." Soon the door opened. Kaiba stood at the door. "Are yo-" before Kaiba could even finish Bastet said "Yep, all packed and ready to go. Whenever you are." Kaiba smiled then looked down, and had confusion written on his face. "You know how to play Duel Monsters?" He asked as he walked to the two. She nodded "Gini taught me how. And she's an expert player." Kaiba couldn't help but nodded in agreement since, he had seen her almost beat Yugi. 

Bastet gathered her cards and put them in her pocket. "I heard that, your a good player too. Seto" She said in a sexy tone. Mokuba rolled his eyes, but he smiled. He grabbed one of her bags and walked out the door with it. Kaiba grabbed another and wrapped an arm around Bastet's shoulder. _I wonder how I'm going to keep, Bast a secret from Seto now? _She wondered since she was going to be so close to him. Kaiba set the other suitcase in the trunk of the car, and shut it. Mokuba knew he would have to sit in the back seat, so he climbed in the back, while Bastet sat in the passenger side, and of course Kaiba was on the drivers side. Then they drove off, back to Kaiba's place. 


	16. Part Fifteen: Giya's and Yami's Past

Yugi walked around his apartment his eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep from the other night. "Man, I need to get to bed..." Inside Yugi's head Yami said _Yes, yes we do._ Yugi smiled and nodded "Yes we need to see Gini, again." Yami smiled as well and nodded. Yugi grabbed the charm he got from Bastet and Bast, earlier in the day. He placed it under his pillow and picked up the bottle of sleeping pills, read the instructions and took two pills. He crawled into bed and within a minute he did fall asleep. 

Bastet was bathroom, brushing out her hair after a shower. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering what she was going to do about Bast appearances around Seto. _Hey don't worry Aibou, I just won't show up as often. _Bastet smiled "Thanks, Bast" Bast nodded and smiled. Soon Bastet felt two arms draped around her shoulders, she looked behind her to see it was Seto. "Hey" she said. Seto smiled and noticed a sweet smell, it was from Bastet's hair. "You're hair smells like.... roses.." Bastet smiled back at him "Well, thank you" Seto closed his eyes and his smiled grew bigger. "Coming to bed?" Bastet looked at him and shook her head a little. "Yes I am" Then they walked to his bed room, laid in bed and fell right to sleep, being with each other in there dreams. 

Giya was waiting for Yami patiently but she was worried because Yami didn't show up last night which was not like him. Soon Yami, ran into the room "I'm sorry, Giya" he said. Giya, smiled at him, "It's okay, Yami. What happened?" Yami sat next to her "Well I couldn't fall asleep for some reason. So I went to see Bastet, and got sleeping pills and a charm. Bast thought evil sprits were trying to keep me from sleeping." Giya nodded "She could be right" Yami looked deep into Giya deep sapphire eyes. Soon a man came in the room, "Young Pharaoh, Queen.... you won't need to do the last two quest" Yami was shocked "Why?" The man smiled "Because they came back on there own, but there is one more thing the two of you must do." Yami and Giya nodded. "Follow me" He said solemnly, they looked at each other and got up to follow the man.

They followed him to a large door, "This is the room of the sands, where you both of you will find the truth and your past." Yami looked over at Giya and grasped her hand, she only looked kindly into his crimson eyes. Then the doors opened "Please enter... and you well exit when you have found the truth and past." They both smiled at the man and walked into the room. They looked around, and it was true it was the room of the sands. They started to walk to find something, but what they didn't know... They walked for hours soon they both passed out from the heat... that's when their memories came to them...

Giya looked on as she saw her past watching Bast run into a woman's arms. "What is going on?" Giya asked herself. "My lady, my brother is dead" Then she cried. "Bast.. don't worry, we will find out who did this deed, I promise..." Giya looked on in shock.... She had made that promise to Bast but never kept it. "Bast you should go to the pray room for now, I'll talk to you later" Bast nodded and walk away. Soon Giya saw Yami next to her, So was the Pharaoh next to the Queen. "My Lord, we must find out who killed Geb..." The Pharaoh looked at his wife, and smirked at her "Yes, if you want." She nodded. Giya looked at Yami and he looked at her. "My Lord, I must go" He nodded at her and let her go, and Giya followed her, while she was leaving she looked at Yami. Yami looked at the Pharaoh, who seemed to look rather sad "My Lady is there something your not telling me... or don't want to tell me" Yami was starting to feel the same way. 

Pharaoh left and Yami followed him, feeling the same way as he did, because he had felt this before this was his past. Giya followed her past until she stopped and sat down in a chair and placed her hands on her tummy. Giya knew, what this was her past-self was with child, hers and the pharaoh's child. _Rather children.. _She thought for she remember the night of passion and what she went through in this life. "My Lord, I'm sorry I can't tell you yet, not like this... I love you so very much." She said, and Giya lowered her head as she started to cry feeling the same way. Soon after her the Queen started to cry as well. 

Month's past by as the Queen started to bulge out a little, but it wasn't notable. Soon Yami and the Pharaoh noticed a man that looked very much like Kaiba running past them, carrying Bast. "What is Seth, doing with Bast?" the Pharaoh wonder. Soon Seth ran into the room where Isis the queen was. She looked over "High Priest what is wrong?" Seth looked at Bast "Bast is sick." The Queen looked "She's sick. oh no. Please set her on the bed." Seth nodded and walked over, and laid Bast on the bed. "Your Highness, I'll come every day to pray for her." The Queen looked at the Priest. "There is no need to do-" The Priest stopped her in mid-sentence. "I feel like I have to, so please let me, Highness." The Queen smiled and nodded "You may High Priest." The Priest nodded, to his Queen. About three days after she fell ill Bast woke up "Highness, what in the world?" The Queen looked at her friend "You fell ill, and the High Priest took care of you. While you were sick" Bast was shocked to hear this. "He took care of me?" and the Queen nodded. Bast got up out of bed feeling much better, than when she fell ill. She left, Isis looked at her wondering what she was feeling, then she smiled. Her friend must have feelings for Seth the High Priest... 

Isis passed her husband and smiled at him "My Lord, good afternoon." He looked at her and smiled too, and nodded. She left to find Bast, "Has she gotten bigger?" The Pharaoh wondered and so did Yami. Isis found her friend kissing Seth in the prayer room, "Bast.." She said and Bast snapped to attention and looked at the queen. "Yes, my Lady?" Isis smiled "Bast I need for you to get a few things." Bast nodded, and Isis handed her a piece of papyrus paper, which was a list, and soon she left. Soon she heard a loud thud, right outside feeling something wasn't right she ran outside. She saw Seth on the ground dead, and Bast crying "Bast what happened?" but found that Bast was too distraught to saw what happened. Then she looked at the window in which he fell from, to see a man there which looked like the adviser for her husband who pushed Seth out the window, but she couldn't be sure. "Bast let's go inside" she said as she held Bast around the shoulder. "Prepare him for Mummification." the guards nodded and picked up Seth's body... 

A month later, Bast was still distraught over the death of Seth. "My Lord, we must find out who killed the High Priest" The Pharaoh which looked much like Yugi said. "Why my love, she's just a serv-" But was cut short by his wife's anger. "She's just not a servant! She's my best friend! " The Pharaoh knew how serous this was now, and nodded "I shall find out who killed him." The Queen nodded and kissed him. Yami and Giya looked at each other again, "Now I must find Bast to tell her something." It looked like the Queen would say something else but didn't and left so did Giya. "She's not telling me something... Why?" the Pharaoh looked very sad, and almost started to cry. Isis looked everywhere but then asked another servant. "You! Have you seen Bast anywhere?" The little girl nodded "Yes, I think I saw her in the prayer room, about fifteen minutes ago." Isis thanked her and ran there. 

When she walked in she saw Bast dead from a stab wound... She started to cry so did Giya... she had committed subside. "Bast took her own life.... She couldn't take the pain anymore...no..." She curled into a ball and cried hard and loud. Her best friend was now dead, just like Seth and her brother....Geb. Yami and the Pharaoh soon were close to the room and heard crying. "My Lady!" He shouted and ran in to see her crying and Bast dead on the floor. "What's wrong, Isis?" He used her name which he rarely did. "Bast couldn't take it anymore. She took her own life" She cried even more, but this time into the pharaoh's chest. Soon her tears subsided "Please, my Lord get me the symbol of Ankh" The Pharaoh didn't bother asking what she was she was going to do with it. He came back with it, and gave it to her. "Now please leave us, I need to be alone with her body." He shrugged and left, then made sure that no one else went in, or they would have to face her wrath.. 

Isis took the symbol and looked at Bast's body and walked over to it. She said some words and, soon a puff of smoke came and when into the brass symbol. "Now Bast, you can be reunited with one you love, but only if you find your recantation Aibou." And she knew the perfect person to do it, to get Bast's soul into her recanted Aibou. She told the Priest's to start the mummification of her friend. She walked around the palace to see her love, talking to the his adviser. She scowled, and grabbed him by the shoulder and rammed him into the wall. "Now, tell me the truth! Did you kill Seth the High Priest?" The Pharaoh and the Adviser were scared out of there wits. The adviser knew he was seen by her and told her that he did. The Pharaoh was shocked that his adviser would kill Seth for Bast. "Okay, I punish you to live forever until..." the adviser went wide eyed "Until?" She glared at him. "Until you find the reincarnated body of Bast, and release her soul when she is at least six. Now leave!" He bowed and ran out so he wouldn't have to look at her glaring eyes. 

"My Lady..." He was at loss for words, soon her eyes turned kind again. Yami looked over at Giya, and she lowered her head. Then Isis wondered if Bast was in same position as she was. "My Lord I need to see Bast's body, now!" He looked at her and nodded. They went to the mummification room, to see the priest were about to open her body, to take out the organs. "Please, I need you to do something for me" They bowed at her and waited for to point out where to cut. "Right here" They cut it open to find a baby, who seemed to be ready to be out side Bast's body. "Is it still alive?" The priest nodded, so they took the baby out and hand her to Isis. She lowered her head, as tears strolled down her face. She went to her room with the Pharaoh following her. Soon Yami asked "Giya what is going on?" Giya looked at Yami "She is pregnant with the Pharaoh's child..." She said quietly. Yami was shocked "Pregnant ...?" and Giya nodded. 

"My Lady? What is wrong?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "My Lord... I'm with child. _Your_ child" The Pharaoh was taken aback. "My child?" Isis nodded "That's why I wondered if Bast was with Seth's child, I just had to know. And she was, at least I was able to save her child..." and she started to cry. He kissed her cheek "It's alright, my love. She will grow up with a different family, and she will know of her real parents." She nodded and looked at her lord. "I love you... My one and only." He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too. My one and only." Isis smiled. Soon Bast's child was given to a family of servant's who couldn't have children, and the Ankh with her mother's soul was given to her, by Isis. And she did come to know of her real parents and loved them even they weren't there for her, she knew it wasn't there fault. 

When Bast's child was ten, so was Isis' children (she had twins, boy and girl). The Pharaoh left her life, but not before giving her a feather, to remind her of him. Isis cried that night, for the loss of her love, but he promised her that they would be together again in a different life. She knew that he would try to keep that promise to her. Years past and Isis grew old, and her son was Pharaoh, and Bast's child and her daughter were by her side, and sometimes her son. She knew her time on earth was over, and she passed on her feather, and told her daughter to pass it to every girl in there family who had sapphire eyes. She also told Bast's child to pass on the Ankh to any female who had her and her mother's eyes. She smiled at the two girls "Tell my son, I said... goodbye..." She closed her eyes and despite her daughter's protest she quietly passed away, and her soul went to the feather that was in her daughter's hands. All grieved that night, over the death of a beloved queen...

__


	17. Part Sixteen: Kaiba's Awakening

__

Giya and Yami shot up shouting and looked at each other. "You kept your promise to me... my love" Yami smiled at her and nodded. Giya smiled and hugged Yami hard and he hugged back and they both cried. Then they noticed that they were back in the room they started in and the man smiled. "Your Highness' you have remember. But there is still one that needs to remember, you need to help him to remember" Yami looked down and wondered "Yes! It's Seth! He was reborn too! But who is he?" Giya looked down, then looked at Yami "It's Kaiba! Seto Kaiba IS Seth!" Yami slapped his head "Of course, they look the same." soon Giya was fading for her body was waking, "I'll see you in the real world Yami" Yami smiled and nodded. Then Giya disappeared, her soul going back into her body where it belonged. 

Mokuba, was in his brother's computer room downloading something... it was online porn. Just as he finished downloading the last one... Kaiba walked in the room. _Shit! _Mokuba thought he knew he would be dead if his brother found this stuff. "Morning, Seto" Mokuba said as he was closing _everything_! "What are you doing, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba looked shifty and said "Nothing" Kaiba eyed his brother "I doesn't look like nothing." Mokuba looked wide eyed and ran out of the room to get a head start. Kaiba looked at him and looked to see that Mokuba downloaded some pictures..... He looked at the pictures and saw they were porn "MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba shouted and ran after his brother. 

Gina's eyelids flutter, and opened and she looked around. "Yes!" she said out-loud, she smiled. Then she remember she had to go see Yugi. She hurriedly got dressed in nice clothes and ran out the door to get to Yugi's apartment. But she mad sure she wasn't seen by her aunt.

Bastet, soon walked out to see Mokuba getting chased by Kaiba. And Kaiba was saying something like "I can't believe you downloaded that shit!" She giggled. Soon something caught her eye, it was a necklace which looked like it had come from Ancient Egypt! She went to take a closer look at it and gasped. She remembered Seth wearing something like that in her past life. In-fact it was Seth's! _Seth managed to get Seto to buy it along time ago. _Bast told her and she nodded to herself. Then heard Kaiba shout again at Mokuba. Bastet looked over at the two and Kaiba had Mokuba by the collar. "I can't believe you downloaded PORN!!!!" Bastet was shocked but was not able to stop her laughter when it came. She fell down to the ground laughing, Kaiba looked over at her and in a not so clam voice said "It's not funny!" Bastet looked at him and nodded but still laughing. _He is too much like my brother..._ Bast said in her soul room. Bastet walked over to the two and said to Mokuba "Delete those picture's and promise me you won't do that again!" Her look was stern, and Mokuba nodded wildly. He would do anything to get his brother to let go of him. Kaiba sighed and put Mokuba down to delete the porn OFF his computer. "That boy..." and shook his head, Bastet smiled, "He's young he won't do it again." Kaiba looked over at her, and weakly nodded. 

Gina ran all the way to Yugi's apartment, and opened the door, to see Yugi was still asleep. She glared and shook him to wake but he did not. "Shit!" She shouted. Then she remember the charm, and grabbed under his pillow and took the charm. Then put it on the night-stand, and waited for Yugi to wake, and with a few minutes passed he did wake. "Yugi!!" She shouted and hugged him tightly. Yugi smiled and hugged her back "I missed you..." Yugi whispered in her ear. "I... missed you too." They stayed like that for five minutes "You should get dressed so, we can help Kaiba get his memories back too." Yugi nodded and Gina waited outside his room. When he came out Gina hooked her arm around his and hurriedly took him away to get Bastet and Kaiba...

When they were walking there they saw Bakura getting hit by a car, and they ran to him "Are you okay, Bakura?" Bakura looked at them. "Hey Gini. Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm calling the hospital." and she did on her cell phone. Then Yugi ran into Tristan and Tea. "Hey, Yugi!" Tristan said then he saw Bakura. "Hey what happened to Bakura?" Tea asked and Yugi laid it out to them. "Well..." Tristan started, and Yugi gave him a look of wonder. "Me and Tea are going out..." Yugi smiled and congratulated them both, when Gina heard this she did the same thing.... And so did Bakura. After Bakura was in the ambulance, and heard both his legs were broken they hurried off to Kaiba's. 

Bastet sat down in a chair, and looked at the necklace. Some how she knew that Seth's awakening in Kaiba would happen soon... Kaiba walked in after watching Mokuba delete all the porn that was on his computer to see Bastet deep in thought. "What's wrong?" he asked, she snapped out of it and looked him "It's nothing" She said simply. But Kaiba knew it was nothing there was something _Why can't she tell me? _Kaiba wondered. Then he heard the door, slam wide open and someone yelling a female voice. "Bast!!!" The voice shouted and Bastet stood immediately. "My Lady...." She whispered. She walked slowly to the voice, and Kaiba followed, and saw it was Gina and Yugi. Then Bastet kneeled at Gina's feet, "My Lady" She said louder. Mokuba walked in "Hey, Gini! How's it going? Are you going to awaken my brother now?" Kaiba looked at Mokuba and knew he had said to much in front of his brother. Gina looked over at him and smiled and nodded "Do you have something my friend?" she said and Bastet held up the necklace. "Good. You Kaiba, and you too Mokuba come with me and well will tell you." Kaiba was wondering what in the hell was going on and was glad he would finally find out. 

To get to Gina's house faster, Kaiba drove them over there, and Gina walked in first and walked to her aunt. "Auntie we need the séance room." Xenia wasn't even shocked that her niece was awake, and looked at the others and nodded. Gina looked at them and said "This way" and led them to the room. She held out her and to the seats "Have a seat" They sat down and Mokuba next to Kaiba. "Now" Kaiba said "Tell me what in the hell is going on?" Gina nodded. "Well Kaiba, me, Yugi, and Bastet have second souls, and so do you. Bastet place it around his neck" Bastet did as she was told and as she put in on she kissed Kaiba lightly on the lips. And Gina started to speak in Ancient Egyptian, and Kaiba fell dizzy, and soon fell into a deep sleep. 

__

Kaiba looked on to see someone looking a lot like himself, and wondered What in the hell?? _Then he saw a woman walk in who looked like Bastet... The man went to her "And who are you me dear?" He asked. She looked sadly into his eyes, and Kaiba was effected by the look she gave that guy... like he was that man. "My name is Bast, High Priest. I am here to pray,..." She sniffled "Now please excuse me" She said kindly and walked to one of the alters and started praying. Kaiba could hear the man's thoughts _I wonder what is wrong... with is gorgeous woman... Ahh! I can't think like that!! _Kaiba wondered why he could... _Maybe because he's a priest_ Kaiba thought. What seemed like for months this girl named Bast came to pray, and greave for whom Kaiba and the Priest did not know. But Kaiba felt, what the priest was feeling for this girl, and he couldn't deny it. Kaiba thought since he could feel what this priest was feeling he thought _He is me! This was my past life! And... Bast is Bastet's past life too... 

Then one day when she came in and he said "Hello, Bast" She looked at him and said "Good afternoon, High Priest" and she walked to the alter. He looked at her taking in her figure, all her curves, the roundness of her breast.... Dammit! Seth quit thinking like this! _He thought, it was then Kaiba found out that was his past name. Then he felt sorry for Bast, for her grief and wished he could stop her from grieving. He saw that she looked at him, he saw that she was falling over and caught her. "Are you alright, Bast?" he wondered with worry. She looked up at him "Don't worry about me" she coughed. Now he was even more worried, and felt her forehead... it was burning up with fever. "My gosh, you have a high fever." He said, then she passed out. He gently picked her up and walked her to the queen and found her in a room. In the process He passed the Pharaoh, and to the shock of Kaiba looked very much like Yugi. Kaiba was shocked to see the queen looked so much like Gina. She looked over at him "High Priest what is wrong?" He looked at her. "Your Highness, Bast is sick with a fever." he said in a low voice, and she was very worried. "She's sick, oh no. Please set her on the bed." He nodded and set her on the bed. "Your Highness, I'll come every day to pray for her." The Queen looked at the him. "There is no need to do-" he stopped her in mid-sentence. "I feel like I have to, so please let me, Highness." The Queen smiled and nodded "You may High Priest." He nodded, to his Queen. _

After when he placed Bast to bed, he went to a room which only he knew of, it was a place where he could. Even Kaiba felt comfortable in this room like Seth did. "How.... do I honestly feel for Bast...?" Seth wondered. He needed time to think, and this was a place where he could it. Three days past with out her waking and Seth was very worried. He prayed for her, until he felt a pair fair, soft, and gentle hands rest on this shoulders. He shocked and jumped up, but he saw it was only Bast he relaxed and said "You know you shouldn't do that." She looked down sheepishly down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He only smiled "It's alright. I want you to come with me" She looked up, and nodded. He grabbed her hand walked her up many stairs, until they were in the room where Seth went right she was laid into bed. 

He heard her gasp in awe of the room and he smiled, as he walked her to the window. "This room as a great view of the city, you must love it up here!" Bast said as she looked out the window. He saw her close her eyes, to feel the wind against her face blowing the blood red spikes of hair around. He was standing, slightly away from her, looking at her taking in how.... happy she looked. Then she opened her dark red eyes to look on the city again. He moved next to her at the window "Yes, I do like it up here. It helps me think. And it has helped me in what I've been think about recently." She looked at him "What would that be High Pri-" But he stopped her with his hand "Please call me, Seth" He noticed that she was a bit shocked at the request, but she nodded anyway. "Well what would that be, Seth?" He smiled, 

he knew he had to tell her before the lost her forever, he couldn't bare to think about it. He leaned down and kissed her lips. After she looked at him with wide eyes. "When did you start..... feeling that way about me?" She had to ask. He smiled "Ever since I first met you, I just didn't know when to tell you." He took in that she was shocked, "Seth!" She shouted and kissed him passionately. He didn't expect that she would kiss him, but soon closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Bast. 

Since that day, He and Bast had been lovers... sleeping in the same room, even having sex once or twice. Also that room was now called the High room. He was happy to see her everyday and hoped to make a life with her. We're like the Pharaoh and his queen _He mused to himself, while he chuckled. One day, Bast came in and they started kissing until they heard the queen in the room, and Bast turned to her. She wanted her to get some things. The queen handed Bast a piece of papyrus paper, which was a list. Bast turned to him, "Bye Seth, I'll see you later" He smiled "Bye" He said in a sexy voice and kissed her. Bast left, He prayed for awhile then left for the high room. As soon as he got in, he leaned on the edge of the window. "You don't deserver Bast, High Priest!" He heard someone shout. He turned to see a man in robes standing in the doorway, which he knew was the Pharaoh's adviser. "Really, she chose me to be her lover. Not you" He said bravely. Unexpectedly the man, ran and pushed him out of the window. _Now.._ He realized he was falling to his death. _Bast....My love. I'm sorry..... _He thought. he clasped his hands _Oh Ra, if you see fit to put me back with my love, sometime in the future. I wish to be with her someday.... _Then he hit the ground hard. Breaking his neck, he didn't know that Bast saw him hit. She dropped what she was carrying and ran to him. "Seth, please don't die..." He heard her cried, and for the first time he heard her cry for him. And some how, he was still able to move his hand to reach up to her face. He wiped her tears away "Please....don't cry my love..... I will come back to you someday....." And those were his last words. He felt that Bast held onto his hand as he said that, and he smiled as she saw his beautiful blue eyes fade slowly away as he died. He felt himself go limp "Seth!! SETH!!! NO SETH!!!" That was last thing he heard her cried.... _

Kaiba screamed himself awake, and tears streaming down his face. He breathed heavily, and looked around then he saw Bastet, as beautiful as ever, like he remembered her... She placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears "Please.... don't cry my love" She said sweetly "I'm right here, like I'll always be." Kaiba smiled happily and held Bastet tightly, "I..... I've missed you my Bast... Bastet" Bastet looked into is beautiful blue eyes "So have I, Seth... Seto" Gina and Yugi smiled, they were finally together... with no one to stop them from loving each other. "Seth, Seto.... Bast, Bastet. There is something you should know..." Gina said in a quiet voice. Yugi nodded and kind of looked away while closing his eyes, almost crying. "What?" they both asked. It was hard for Gina and Yugi to tell them, with out turning to tears first. "Well" Gina started "Bastet, we found a baby in Bast's womb, after you committed subside." Kaiba was shocked "You... committed subside...?" Bastet nodded and looked at him. Then looked over at Gina wide eyed "A BABY??!!! In Bast's womb??? Seth's and hers?" Yugi nodded "Isis found it before they started mummification on you. She saved that baby, so you a relative of Bast could be found. So I guess you owe your life to Isis." Bast in her soul room was completely shocked _I..... Me and Seth had a child!!!! If I have only known! _ Before anymore could be said a door way, and dark one opened, where the final showdown would happen... 

__


	18. Part Seventeen: Confronting the Past

Gina and Bastet both looked at the door, then looked at each other. Gina looked at Yugi and Bastet did the same to Kaiba, and they seemed to know what they were about to do. Kaiba gently grabbed Bastet's upper-arms "No, your not going" It was almost like a order Bastet could only shake her head. "I'm sorry.... I have to my love" Kaiba was nearly in tears, then he embraced her. Yugi nodded at Gina, and she smiled "Thank you for understanding Yugi.. Don't worry I'll be back." Yugi nodded and looked over at Kaiba "Kaiba don't worry about Bastet, she'll be back. I just know it." Kaiba looked at Yugi and didn't know what to think. _I want to believe Yugi, but I don't know. I just found the love of my life.... and I'm just suppose to let her go like this? I don't know what's going to happen to her.... If she's.... going to come out....... alive. _Bastet smiled slightly feeling Kaiba's inner torment. 

Kaiba soon heard a voice in his head. _Kaiba believe in Bastet and Gina. Don't you remember hearing about them? _ Kaiba thought about it, and whispered "Gina Ran and Bastet Isidore, the best double dueling team..... I remember hearing about them." Yugi looked over at Kaiba "What is it Kaiba?" Kaiba let go of Bastet and smiled at her, but he also whispered something in her ear. "Go kick their ass'" Bastet smiled and nodded. "Ready to go Gina?" She asked, Gina looked over at her friend and changed into Giya and answered "As ready as ever." Kaiba looked over at Giya "May I ask you something?" "Sure, shoot" "How come me and Yugi, can't come." Giya nodded "Because,... I was the cause of all the problems in our past life, and I need to end it and only me and my duel partner can enter, no men. I don't know why but that's the reasons you and Yugi can't come." Kaiba and Yugi nodded, and wished them good luck, and to come back safely. They both smiled "We will." With that said they walked to the door, Giya opened it and was the first to walk in, Bast waved and walked in then the door disappeared. 

Kaiba, Mokuba, and Yugi looked at the place where the door used to be. They could only hope that Giya and Bast came out alive. "I believe in them!" Mokuba shouted, Yugi and Kaiba looked at the sixteen year old and nodded. Xenia came down "Well while we are waiting, you three should do something to get your minds off this whole thing" The three smiled, and walked up the stairs behind Xenia, they did want there minds off the shadow duel.... for they didn't know how it was going to turn out. 

__

Giya and Bast look behind them to see that the door was gone. They looked at each other and walked forward not knowing what was in store for them....

Mokuba sat down playing some type of video game, while Yugi and Kaiba watched. "Hey Seth, why was it Giya's fault that is happened?" Kaiba asked in a whisper. _Seth shrugged "I really don't know, I didn't know how the queen and pharaoh got married. You should asked the Pharaoh himself." _ Kaiba thought about it to himself, then looked over at Yugi. "Yugi?"

"Yes Kaiba, what is it?" 

"Just how did you and the Queen get married?" Yugi thought for a minute. "Well from what I remember, there were two women seeking my hand. One I really loved Isis, the other was a women who I had no feelings for at all, I had known her as a young prince but that was the extent of it." Kaiba raised an eyebrow "What happened?" Yugi shook his head "I don't know, I wasn't there during the duel, all I know was that Isis won, and the other lost. What happened between them I have now clue. After that I really don't know what happened to the other woman, she disappeared and I never saw her again." Kaiba nodded _Maybe she's the cause of all this and Giya knew that woman was the cause. Well all we can do is wait…_

Hours passed and no sign of Giya and Bast, all that knew about what was going on were worried. Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura (of course in a wheel chair) were over at Gina's. Everyone else tried to cheer up Yugi and Kaiba but to no avail, they really didn't talk the whole time. For the whole night they remained silent, both appeared to be tranquil but deep down were worried out of there minds. Yugi took something out of his pocket , which was a small box he opened it and looked quickly and closed it and placed it back in his pocket. Yugi almost began to cry but he knew he couldn't cry, he knew she would return to him. He knew it deep in his heart.

Kaiba didn't have any look to him, his face was blank no expression what so ever. Kaiba stood and walked out of the living room. He took a walk around Gina's house surprised about how large it was. Soon he walked into a room full of ancient treasure, "So this is why her house is so big" He said calmly. He looked at everything he could see, staffs, statues, and just a lot of things. Then he heard a slight ting on the floor and looked down, he saw a ring on the floor. He leaned down and picked it up, and made him think about another ring… He placed the ancient ring on a table and took out his own small box. He walked out of the room and into another and there he lost is composure, and cried. He curled into a small ball and cried, and soon fell asleep.

__

It was the last part of the shadow duel (sorry but I didn't want to type the whole duel) Bast had 900 life points left and Giya had 1000 left. The two opponents were the woman, Isis won over for her lovers hand, and the man that killed Seth, the only male there. They had around the same 900 and 1100. Giya and Bast had everything to win but had everything to lose. "Isis, once I win I will kill both your soul and that little girl's soul hand have the prince to myself, taking your body hahaha" the woman taunted. "Like that's going to happen" Giya said as she picked up a card. She looked at it, it was The God of the Sun Dragon, Ra. A level ten monster with high defense and attack power, and in her hand she had the Swords of Reveling light, Black Pendant, Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris, and The Black Magician Girl. 

Giya equipped the Black Pendant to the Black Magician Girl and her attack was brought up by 500 points which was now 2500, and she played face down the Swords of Reveling light. Bast picked up her next card and looked it was Black Pendant, which was good she had the Magician of Black Chaos in her hand with is his attack would be raised to 3300! She also had just desserts in her hand, along with Waboku, and Seal of Time. So She played Magician of Black Chaos along with the Black Pendant, and placed face down just desserts.

"What ever you do is useless Isis" the woman taunted again. "I don't think so, Neferti" Bast recognized the woman but wouldn't say anything, she was the one that killed her brother Geb… I will avenge you my dear brother! _Bast thought. Neferti smiled at attacked Bast, Bast looked regal and tranquil as she turned over the just desserts trap card and activated it. Neferti had at least three or more monsters on the field, "What Just desserts, SHIT! I… lost to you again Isis. Damn Ra!" The Royal adviser looked over at Neferti and shouted "You dumb bitch! I should have known that we couldn't win against a royal family member!" Giya looked at him "Yes, your right. Now you both will get the ultimate punishment for turning against the royal family. You shall never get into the afterlife, and live forever in a hellish world all by your lonesome." Bast and Giya both looked calmly at the freaked out souls, who were now being sent by the gods to the hellish world. When they were being taken a flash of light came and all Bast and Giya could see was light…_

Bast looked around not knowing where she was, soon she heard a voice calling out to her. 

" Bast…..Bast…" It called, she followed it to a young looking boy who had green eyes, and short black hair. The Boy smiled at Bast, she smiled too "Geb!" She ran to the soul and amazingly she could hug him. "I have avenged you my dear brother." Geb smiled at her "Thank you, my dear sister….I miss you everyday. But I know…." he started to say as he cried. "I know we will be together again…. In the afterlife when your time has come." Bast started to cry as well "I don't what to say good bye, I don't want to lose you again, Geb!" Geb only smiled "Don't worry, I'll always be with you, and until we see each other again, have a good life with your love Seth…. I wish you the best my dear sister…… I'll be watching" Bast cried as her brother left and she remember his words which comforted her, she knew she could always find some reminiscence of her brother in Mokuba. Then she blacked out. 

Gina woke up first with a splitting headache, and she saw Bastet out cold next to her. Gina sat up and shook her head, and waited for Bastet to wake up, it was then she noticed that her feather had changed from a small charm to a large object like Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Bastet moaned and shook her head, as she looked up at Gina "Hey you alright?" Gina asked, Bastet smiled and nodded "Thanks for asking, Gini. Now lets go up stairs and see what is going on" Gina giggled and nodded. They ran up the stairs to see everyone asleep, but Bastet didn't see Kaiba. "Hey where's Seto" Gina shrugged "He could have gotten lost in this house why don't you go and find him" Bastet nodded and went though the house looking for Kaiba.

Gina looked over at Yugi, smiling she thought he looked cute while he was sleeping she sat next to him and just looked at him and sighed, nuzzling next to him and on the brink of sleep, soon sleep did over come her. But before she did she noticed that Tristan and Tea were sleeping almost on top of each other, Joey was snoring on the floor, Mokuba was laying next to the TV, and Bakura was sleeping in a wheelchair, and she giggled in her sleep knowing how funny it was.

Bastet ran around almost the whole house, until she did find Kaiba in a ball and sleeping. Bastet smiled, as she kneeled next to Kaiba. She uncurled him and noticed that he had been crying "Poor Seto he has been worried sick about me." She lightly pecked his cheek, and dragged him to the nearest wall and wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled next to him, she found him so adorable in sleep and knew she would never forget his face of sleep, not ever. Soon she fell into a deep sleep still holding onto Kaiba. 


	19. Part Eighteen: The Pratical Jokers

Gina woke up before Yugi and smiled, when she remember all the particle jokes on her Lord and Seth. She giggled to her-self. She also remember that a lot of the time Geb was in on the jokes. Geb, Bast and herself always loved playing jokes that they could get away with. She remembered this one joke in particular because it was hilarious. 

__

Isis woke up about a few minutes before her love did, she snickered to herself knowing that Bast and Geb were in on the joke and weren't going to tell anybody. She placed a fake arachnid, on her lovers shoulder and snickered again. She knew that he hated spiders, and she would get a kick of making him shriek like a woman. She got ready for her act, she grew wide eyed and shook her Lord a little. He woke up and mumbled "What is it, Isis?" She looked kind of worried and said "Uhhh… Apis" She rarely called him by his first name. "There is a spider on your shoulder" Just as she said 'spider' he started shrieking "Get it off! Get it off!" Just as she thought he sounded like a woman. She took a closer look and said "What the hell, its fake! What a mean joke!" Apis breathed heavily and growled "I'm going to kill who did this."

Gina giggled at the memory _I wonder if Yugi would shriek like a girl if I did that? _ She got up to find a realistic looking spider, to put on Yugi's shoulder. 

Bastet woke before Kaiba did as well, she also remember the jokes Isis, her brother and she did to the people of the palace and even to each other. Suddenly she remember that once her brother told her that he got the high priest, his master drunk one night. She giggled, she felt like playing a little joke but not a big one. She got up to find Gina. 

Bastet found Gina just as she was looking for the fake arachnid "Hey Gina?" Bastet asked as she walked in. "Yes?" was the reply "Do you have some non-permanent hair dye?" Gina stuck her finger in her mouth and thought about it. "I think so… let me look" Bastet nodded and waited to hear about the dye. "Hmmmm… yes… and double yes!" Gina said quietly, "Here is your dye, beware its purple…" Bastet smiled and nodded "What were you looking for?" Gina held up the plastic arachnid, and snickered. Bastet smiled "That again? What for?" she inquired, Gina only smiled "To see if Yugi will scream like a girl, like Apis" Bastet smiled and shook her head. "Well what are you going to do with that hair dye?" the adult inquired while quirking up and eyebrow. "I plan to dye, Seto's hair a little" Bastet said cheeks lightly turning red. 

"Okay, lets start" Gina said while dragging off her friend. First they did Yugi she lightly place the spider on Yugi's shoulder so he wouldn't wake. "Good now to, Kaiba!" Bastet groaned a bit and walked off, to Kaiba, while Gina followed. "Oh, how cute…" Gina said somewhat sarcastically, Bastet with a angry look and Gina backed off. "Well what were you going to do?" Bastet looked at her friend then kneeled next to the sleeping Kaiba. "I was going to put strips of purple in hair…." Gina shook her head wildly. "Dye all his hair!" Bastet couldn't really refuse, but she couldn't do it so Gina did it. Just as Gina got done with Kaiba's hair and started to move away, they heard high pitched shrieks. "He still sounds like a girl….." Gina mumbled and then giggled. Bastet couldn't help but to snicker, soon she heard Kaiba moaning. 

Bastet was starting to get a little scared, Gina soon tapped her shoulder and pulled her into a secret catacomb. Kaiba woke up still seeing no one, but did wonder how he got against the wall… He soon heard high pitched squealing, coming from the living room. He walked to and into the room to see that Yugi was the one screaming also it was over a fake spider "Yugi, afraid of a spider this is hilarious." Mokuba looked over at his older brother, then started to laugh, soon everyone else did and also started laughing. 

Kaiba looked steamed "What the hell is SO funny?" his eyes glaring. Mokuba pointed and still laughing managed to say "You're hair is….snicker… hahaha…..whoo…purple" and Mokuba continued to laugh. "MY HAIR IS PURPLE!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba shouted and everyone nodded. Yugi finally found out it was a plastic arachnid, and growled "I'm going to kill, who ever did this." Suddenly they heard snickering from inside the walls. Mokuba seeming to sense the people who did this. Yugi mumbled "I remember something like this in my past life….and Isis told me….never found the joker." Kaiba looked over at Yugi then Mokuba. "Do you know anything about this?" Kaiba inquired. Mokuba shook his head "No, Seto I don't" Both Kaiba and Yugi were pissed off by the scare fright and the dying of the hair. Mokuba snuck off to find Gina and Bastet. 

Mokuba looked around for secret passages, and accidentally fell into one, and when he landed he saw two pairs of feet. "Hey, Mokuba" Mokuba looked up to see it was Gina and Bastet. Mokuba smiled and was glad they were alright and threw his arms around Bastet "I'm so glad your alright!" He said as he was beginning to cry. Bastet rubbed his hair "Its alright Mokuba, please don't cry." Mokuba nodded, and wiped the tears away. "You know, Seto was worried about you" Bastet smiled and nodded "Yes I know, little brother." And she wiped away a few strands of hair from his face. "Let me guess…" Mokuba started, but what he didn't know that everyone was nearing them and saw them he was saying "You guys played those pranks, both here and in the past." Gina smiled and stuck her finger in her mouth "Uhhh.. Yes" 

Yugi and Kaiba heard every word and glared at there loves. "Yep, and Geb most of the time was in on them too." Gina said. Kaiba was shocked by the name _Geb? That was the name of my apprentice before he disappeared. _ Kaiba thought under Seth's brainwaves. Bastet perked up "Hey that reminds me….. Geb once played a prank on his master, the High Priest by getting him drunk" Mokuba looked shocked "Wasn't the High Priest, Seto in his past life" Bastet nodded. "And Geb was the brother, right." Gina smiled "You are a smart one, Mokuba." Bastet soon looked away, and almost cried, but remembered Geb's words and didn't. Kaiba could see that she was about to cry, he came up and held her. She was somewhat shocked, "What ever happened to Geb?" He asked in her ear. Bastet did cry, "He was killed right in front of me, by the one who apposed the queen, Neferti." Kaiba held her a little closer, Gina was shocked "Neferti? She killed your brother, Bast" Bastet nodded. Yugi was shocked "She was the one causing all the problems? Gina" Gina nodded "Yes, it was her. She was jealous of me because I took your hand, she wanted you to herself." 

Yugi soon glared at her "And you're the on that put the fake spiders, on my shoulder?" Gina was surprised that he found out "You over heard, didn't you…?" Yugi nodded Gina lowered her head. 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a little fun" Yugi just smiled and went to hold her. "Oh, and Kaiba that isn't permanent" Kaiba sighed in relief, "Thank god…" The rest just laughed. 


End file.
